


Mystical Days

by Utaling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utaling/pseuds/Utaling
Summary: Y/n, a great descendant of the Great Silver Eyed Warrior joins us for the adventures at Beacon Academy.Contains suggestive content/maybe lemon.
Relationships: reader/multi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.

Hello, this was intended to be a good book but it's not gonna, because of how much Writer's Block is hitting me. Without any more annoyances enjoy the story. Also excuse my lack of knowledge on it, it's been awhile since I last watched RWBY.

On a starry night, a pair of teens were busy checking out books of all categories. In the middle of their session, a crime lord, Roman Torchwick, proceeded into the Dust Shop with his grunts. Roman motions to his goons to surround the cashier.

"Do you have any idea to find a Dust-" Roman's goon to the left of him aimed at the cashier,"-Shop, this late?" Roman spoke.

"P-p-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The cashier stuttered out, fearing for his life.

Roman chuckled at this,

"I'm not here for the money," Roman turns to the same goon from before, "grab the dust."

With the next objective in mind the criminal opened a case, the rest grabbing a tube and injecting them into the dust containers. Slowly, the dust was drained from the containers until the tubes were filled.

After grabbing most of them, one grunt went to get the last few, stopping to see two teenagers, one short, had black hair with crimson tips, the next also had black hair but with (f/c) tips and a pair of cat ears. Getting agitated, the grunt moved before the two, drawing his blade and pointing at them,

"Sorry kid, put out your hands where I can see 'em," No response. "Hey! I said put your hands in the air. You got a death wish or something?"

He pulled down her hood, making her turn along with the other teen.

"Hm?"

The grunt motioned to his ear, signifying to take off the headphones.

"Yes?" The Silver Eyed female asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The grunt commanded.

"Are you.... robbing me?" She asked yet again.

"Yes!"

The female of the trio let out an audible "Ohhh..." before kicking him past Roman, who was inspecting a crystal. He then nodded towards the girl, one grunt ran at the two with his blade drawn, only to be kicked out the window. The boy smirked as his eyes poured out some silver, before drawing his scythe and slashing two more grunts.

Outside, Roman saw Ruby, landing on the unconscious grunt. Before speaking again, after when the Crimson female took out multiple grunts,

"Well Red I'll have to say this is an eventful evening," he raises his came as the bottom opens, revealing a scope." But this is where we part ways," he fires, forcing 'Red' to block and get pushed back. When the smoke clears she and the older one gets a view of Roman climbing up a building's ladder. Instead of automatically running after him,

"Am I safe to go after him?" The shopkeeper let out a strained "Mhm".

She uses her scythe to launch after him while the cat faunus uses his aura, now wrapped around his legs to hop onto the roof. Roman groans and turns to red, before speaking,

"Persistent..." He hops onto a Bullhead, before turning and tossing a dust crystal at red's legs, shouting, "End of the line, Red and Silver!"

Shooting the crystal, the two get engulfed in smoke, only to fade and reveal Glynda, a huntress using a glyph to protect them from the explosion. Ruby silently gasped as Glynda used spells to attack the Bullhead.

Roman rushes to the cockpit, warning the driver about the huntress, causing said driver to move to the side door and fire off hot glass shards at the trio. Instead of sitting there, Glynda, using her semblance moves them. Taking initiative, the silver eyed cat faunus used his aura to charge his eyes, his eyes radiated silver, using his eyes, he used his scythe and slashed at the Bullhead, severely damaging it to a critical state. The orange dressed female's eyes widened as she commanded to take off.

Both females looked at the boy, amazed at his power, he nervously chuckled and looked away.

Around thirty minutes later, the two were sat down being lectured by Glynda.

"Do you two think of the damage you could've done!?" Glynda continued,

"Keyword there could've, did we? No." The faunus spoke, he was right, they did no real damage besides red destroying a window.

"That may be true but you have no reason to get involved with the crime, I had it under control," Glynda retorted.

"Yeah yeah, hush." The faunus clicked his tongue just as Ozpin entered.

"You both have silver eyes...."

"Creep," Ozpin raised a brow at him.

"Both of you wield scythes, how taught you?"

"A drunken Qrow did." The faunus kept replying for Red, who was busy eating cookies.

"Ahh... He did, what a nice favor for his niece and son."

"Yeah, though I wonder who he did it with..." Red raised a brow, just what he meant by doing it with.

"Uh, cousin, what do you mean?"

"N-nothing... Don't worry about it," the cat-human mix sweat dropped "you're not old enough for that information."

Ozpin continued, "So you want to join Beacon...."

"More than anything..." Red replied with hope.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy Ms. Rose, what about you Mr. Branwen?"

"If Ruby goes, I'll go."

Ruby smiled, she'd been going with her cousin and sister, she felt safe with them, but she was scared of bullies, how'd she look in front of everyone because of how she was moved forward two years?

About a week later, the trio was busy chatting on the Bullhead.

"Oh goodness! My sister and cousin are both coming with me to Beacon~!" Yang sang.

"Yang calms down, it's only an Academy."

"A prestigious one at that, Y/n." Yang replied, she did have a point, but Y/n and Ruby got in from one fight, that isn't very selective.

"But... Nevermind, let's just enjo-"

"Nefarious Roman Torchwick continues to evade Vale Police, if you have any knowledge on his whereabouts, please contact the police. Thank you." Cyril Ian, one of the staff members for VNN, was then continued on by Lisa Lavender, "Thank you Cyril, this week's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when White Fang members disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful community has now disrupted...."

The hologram gets shut off only to be replaced by a hologram of Glynda,"Hello and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who is that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh,"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Boring..." Y/n puts on his headphones and continues listening to music and reading.

A blonde passes them clutching his stomach, "Poor guy."

"Yang, you have puke on your shoe."

"Ew-ew-ew-ew-ewwww!" She shakes her shoe in an attempt to get rid of the mess.

An hour goes by before the shop docks and students flood out. Y/n without any words walks off, confusing the two.

"What the...? Yang you're not leaving me like him are you?"

A bunch of students surround her as she's carried off. "Gotta go, see ya, bye!"

Ruby falls down, only to be offered a hand by the blond from earlier. She grabs it and is brought up to her feet, locking eyes with him.

"Name's Jaune, short, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it!"

"Do they now?"

"My mom says it- nevermind...."

They walk down a pathway, making small talk before Ruby brings up a question.

"What's your weapon?"

"Oh! It's this," he draws Crocea, the sword of the duo, and then bringing out Mors, the shield, "its name is Crocea Mors, my sword and shield which is a hand-me-down from my great grandfather." Jaune spoke, he was nervous as she had a literal gun, that looked pretty dangerous.

"Ooo~ it's nice!" She then slammed down her weapon, now in scythe mode, "this is Crescent Rose!"

"A scythe..?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"A what?" Jaune asked, confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby explained simply. "I guess I did go overboard designing it."

"You designed that!?" Ruby nods, "...wow"

Ruby spots a discarded dust crystal, she picks it up, sniffing in some of the contents. She sneezes and causes an explosion, Jaune backs up as a girl with two butlers following walks up to her.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" She began berating Ruby for it.

"I'm sorry princess...." Ruby replies.

"Actually it's heiress." An amber eyed female walked up with Y/n alongside her.

"Finally, some recognition!" She exclaimed.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She continued.

"How dare you- the nerve of- Ugh!" Weiss stormed off in a fit of rage, the butlers speeding after her.

Y/n smiles at his friend.

"That was pretty decent of you, Blake." Y/n thanked his friend.

"Yeah yeah," she walks off, being followed by Y/n.

Jaune helps Ruby up again, before they continue off again.

After a few minutes, they found themselves in a ballroom, Ozpin cleared his throat, before speaking.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"When will he ever stop using that?" Y/n questioned.

"What?" Ruby asked back.

"Did I mention that he uses that speech every time he introduces new students to Beacon?"

"No."

"Well now you do."

"Anyways, how was your day Ruby?" Yang asked.

"You mean after I exploded?"

"Y/n she didn't.... Y'know explode?" Yang moved onto Y/n.

"By your definition of exploded, no, no she did not," Y/n assured, "but she did sneeze off of what was fire dust."

Yang silently giggled before Weiss came up to them.

"You!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"You really did explode..." Yang whispered.

"Ugh, take this!" Weiss showed her a pamphlet for the Schnee Dust Company.

"What is...?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss rambled on.

"Uh...?"

"Wanna make it up to me? Read this and never speak to me again-" Weiss was cut off.

"ENOUGH! Can't you try and get along, just because your shitty company is famous and produces dust does not give you the right to go and speak to my cousin like that." Y/n boomed after the two continued to bicker.

"I... I'm sorry, I guess we can go shopping, paint out nails, and talk about cute boys like short, blond and scraggly over there," she pointed to Jaune.

"Really?"

"No." Weiss walks off.

"I swear I'm gonna rip her fucking spine out." Y/n threatened.

The two half-sisters sweat dropped and decided to wait patiently for any other announcements. Glynda stepped up and spoke, Ozpin watching from afar.

"You are to meet up in this Ballroom this evening. And without you can go familiarize yourself with Beacon's layouts." Glynda spoke before walking off with Ozpin.

Another few hours passed, and the students were busy chatting with each other. The Ballroom was packed full of sleeping bags, tents and others. Ruby, and Yang were seen laying next to each other, Ruby writing something.

"Beacon's exciting, right?"

"Yeah yeah... But I don't think dad would like all the boys here though..."

"I know I do~" Yang purrs before stopping because of Jaune in a onesie, awkwardly waving at her. She groans before moving to Ruby.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Writing back to my friends at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon."

"Awwww, you miss them-".Yang was met by a pillow to the face by an embarrassed Ruby.

"You know you do, kinda like how've you been talking about a certain boy-" another pillow is thrown at Yang, before she stops. "Hey, there's a silent girl over there, let's see how you do with earning her friendship."

"How about no-" Ruby was dragged towards Blake.

"Hey!" Yang calls out.

Blake turns to them, before sighing and putting up her book.

"Hello, what do you want?"

"Heard you helped my sister, came to thank you and wondered if you-

"No. I will not be friends with her, only because I helped her doesn't mean I'm willing to."

"Aw, at least tell us what you're doing."

"Reading a book, in which I'm gonna continue doing."

Ruby finally speaks up, 

"What book is it?" Blake looks at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"A book of two souls fighting over the control of a body." Blake spoke.

"That sounds nice. My sister, cousin, and dad used to read me fairy tales every night, I always hoped that at least of them could've happened."

"That's quite the ambition, however fairy tales are only fairy tales, not real."

Ruby saddens at this before walking off with Yang.

However with Y/n, he's busy strolling with a cat onesie on, rocking it with finesse like Jaune, the two were busy showing off.

Despite the laughs they got, they enjoyed it.

The next day, the students walked to their respective lockers, grabbing their weapons and preparing for initiation, Ruby was with Yang, cuddling Crescent Rose.

"Ready for initiation Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, no more getting to know you stuff, I can let my baby do the talking~" she caresses Crescent Rose.

Yang giggled.

With Weiss and another girl, they were talking.

"So, Pyrrha, what team are you planning on joining?" Weiss asked.

"Not any real plan, just let the pieces fall where they may." Pyrrha replied.

"I was hoping we could be on one."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha complimented.

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now - we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!" Weiss maniacally whispered to herself, only to be interrupted by Jaune.

"Y'know what else is lovely? Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

Pyrrha let out a cherry hello at this, while Weiss grumbled.

"So you two are discussing teams? Should be on mines, Weiss." Jaune spoke.

"I would like to be on yours-" Pyrrha tried to say, "Yeah yeah, so, Weiss, are ya up for team Jaune?" Jaune spoke.

"Do you realize who you're speaking to, right?"

"No idea snowflake," Jaune idiotically said,

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, world famous fighter?" Pyrrha greeted again.

"Nope,"

"She won the tournament four times in a row? A new record!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Icon on the Pumpkin Pete's Cereal box?"

"Oh! You're her?" Jaune asked Pyrrha, only for her to sheepishly nod.

"Now do you think that you can treat her like that?"

Jaune's expression saddens as he shakes his head.

"I think you'd make a great team leader."

"Thanks."

The PA system audibly turns on.

"Can all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff, I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff." Glynda spoke.

The students then began flooding out towards the cliff, today was initiation and surely they wouldn't fail.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.

Today's initiation, students of the first-year was standing on plates, Jaune, who had no clue what was happening to his peers was busy listening to Ozpin's speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

Glynda spoke after, "As you heard some rumors about the assignments of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You'll be getting teammates, today."

Ruby let out a audible "What!?"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. Is it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin spoke.

Ruby let out a "Awww..."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world basically shattered at this, before letting out another "What!?" While Nora cheers, "Told you!" to Ren.

"You will meet opposition along the way, don not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune nervously chuckles before gulping audibly.

"You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find a abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

He sips his mug.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, um sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions."

"Are we being dropped off... Or?" Jaune asked.

"No, you'll be shot off,"

"Are you gonna give us parachutes?" Jaune questioned again.

"No, you're using your own means of landing down, safely," Ozpin took another sip of his mug "Any other questions?"

Jaune raised his hand again, oblivious to the others being shot off. Y/n sighed before drawing his scythe, being launched off. After Y/n came Jaune, who was launched, screaming out the rest of his last questions.

In mid-air, Ruby hit a poor bird, screaming out "Birdie no!" but continuing to fall towards the forest at dangerous speeds. Using Crescent Rose, she fires slowing herself down, before swinging off a tree using the scythe part, Weiss uses glyphs to slow her falls by hopping off them (To be honest this should've broken her ankles, knees, etc.), Ren uses his blades on the bottom of his gun to slide down the tree, Yang using Ember Celicia to boost herself forward, crashing through trees and hopping off soemz eventually landing down.

"Nailed it!"

Pyrrha, using her spear, lodges into a tree, before landing on a branch and aiming around with her now, gun. Spotting a free falling Jaune fly past her, she spins the gun, it slowly turning into a spear again, before launching it with a boom. It eventually caught Jaune into a tree, him shouting a "Thank you!" only for her to say "I'm sorry!" back. Ruby landed with a thud, before speeding off.

'Gotta find Yang and Y/n, gotta find Y/n and Yang, gotta find...' "YYYYY/nnnnn, Yaaaang? Yaaaang? YYYYY/nnnn?" 'This is bad, what if I can't find them, what if someone finds them first? There's always Jaune, he's nice and funny.... I don't think he's very good in a fight though.' Ruby switched from yelling to thinking.

After a while, she comes to a halt in front of Weiss, the two locking eyes. (And that's how WhiteRose was born.) Before Weiss turns and walks away.

"Wait, where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates...."

Weiss trudged through the shrubbery before coming to a stop in front of Jaune, who's impaled into a tree. Jaune nervously waves before Weiss turns around and drags Ruby by her cape.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"Yay! You came back!"

Jaune cried for help, watching them walk away. Pyrrha was seen under him.

"Do you have any spots left in your team?"

"Haha, real funny..."

Meanwhile with Y/n.

"Who's a good boy? You are!"

Y/n can be seen playing with a Alpha Beowulf, who was acting like a dog, because Y/n had a bone. Y/n tossed the bone away, for the Alpha Beowulf to give chase after it. Chuckling, Y/n continues on, trudging through the bushes, making his way towards the relics.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Weiss continues on, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- what the?",

Ruby sped in front of her, leaving petals in her wake.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me."

Weiss looks behind her, "when did you...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

Ruby then speeds off.

"Not only that, but you excel at wasting time!" Weiss spoke, but after Ruby disappearing she began getting worried. "Ruby?"

With a certain blonde....

Yang, started searching through the forest, presumably looking for Ruby or Y/n.

"Ruby? Y/n? Ruuuby?" A audible growl came from the bushes, "Ruby?"

The bushes revealed a Beowulf, "Nope, not Ruby." Yang spoke, before sucker punching the Beowulf into a tree, more growls came from the bushes as more and more Beowulves sprouted from the greenery. Yang began punching and kicking through multiple of them. One got a strand of her hair off, setting off Yang.

"You... Monster!"

Yang actives her semblance, her hair lit aflame and raising, her once lilac eyes were now ruby red. She began brutalizing the enemies, just as she was about to hit the last one, Blake killed it with her katana, yanking it back, causing the once alive Beowulf to fade away. 

"I had that y'know."

"Whatever, we're teammates I guess."

Y/n had grabbed a glowing relic, that was a king piece, none of the others had gotten there so he'd just grab whatever looked cool. He has yet to find a partner though, the sweat began pouring down Y/n's head, what if he doesn't find a partner? He'd be expelled! He walked down the trail, drawing his scythe in katana mode.

If he wasn't able to find a partner, he'd go out with a bang. He started thinking of saddening events in life. Grimm began sorounding Y/n, his negative emotions luring them in, however, a massive rumble came from the ground, turning he sees a massive Hydra. He stared in awe as his friends had found their way to his location.

While Y/n was busy staring, a Beowulf clawed at his side. He let out a yelp. Y/n grasps his side, a Grimm had caught him lacking and clawed at his ribs, he stood there, watching at the overwhelming amount of Grimm continued to fight everyone. His body was filled with.... Determination. He started he slicing at the Beowulves and using his silver eyes to petrify multiple Grimm. But no matter how much he killed, it seemed that double the amount would find their way to them.

As a last ditch effort, he clentched his eyes closed and reopened then, to reveal one eye silver, and the next pitch black. He roared out loud before manipulating his aura to his fists, charging at the Alpha Beowulf, he swung his fist right into the temple of it. The result was that the Beowulf was sent, far into a Ursa Major. Drawing his scythe, he manager to get past a of the others, heading straight for the Hydra. Channeling his aura, he stared into the Hydra's eyes before roaring again, he launched upwards, latching the blade of the scythe into it's jaw, and jamming multiple dust crystals under each scale it had. After getting all done, he launched off and charged his aura up. Looking at his friends, he snapped his fingers for them to be teleported. This stunt surely would've killed him, after they vanished from the area. He stared at his hands, using his semblance, he raised his hand. Clutching it one more as the Grimm in the area howled in pain and tried to get it to stop. One single tear found it's way down his cheek. Changing his scythe into sniper mode, he aims at the Hydra's chin, shooting it and releasing his charged up silver eyes, from Beacon Cliff, you'd see a massive explosion, engulfing the whole forest. Students started coming outside to see the marvelous view, after the explosion died down, no Grimm populated the now blooming forest, and no sign of Y/n, the first-year students were mortified, they watched a man commit suicide.

All so he could save them, he was a true huntsman. 

However, Y/n didn't die, he was just bruised badly. Standing up, his aura worked hard at his wounds. His left eye had a permanent red tint, his right still his normal eye. He trudged up the hill, tightly gripping the hilt of his katana. His aura finished on his wounds resulting in him looking... Relatively normal.

Arriving at the top, he decided to make a little entrance... He leaped upwards into the sky, flashing his aura, instead of one continued aura, it was two separate, on red and the next silver. He landed with the ground beneath him cracking. The students looked to him, they all froze.

His hand waved at them. Everyone rushed at him at once, almost all of them crying from a single tear to bawling out their eyes. He was lifted up and carried into Beacon, he'd have to be honored.

After the team announcements, everyone flooded out, in the courtyard of Beacon was a statue of Y/n, he was now a legend among the students, all because of him being on his Huntsman's duty.


	3. Three

Y/n was busy strutting down the hall, the same eye that had stayed red was irritating him. Each time he dared use his silver eye, it would start burning, he was slowly becoming more unstable, angry, and aggressive. He hadn't noticed, but when he fought, he radiated killing intent, Glynda slowly became more worried for the guy. He sat down in a chair, it was dueling class, he watched as students flooded into the classroom, some staring at him with worry.

Glynda: "Welcome back to class, today we'll be having a vote to see who fights."

The class looked at each other, every student had varying levels of excitement, eventually they picked someone, Cardin. Every fight Cardin was in, which was one, he won, they wanted him to fight longer instead of a fifteen second round. Cardin smirked and headed for the locker room, coming back out with his mace, and his brawling outfit. He stood in the middle of the arena, spinning his mace, before raising his hand and pointing at Y/n, who's aura flared at the choice.

Glynda: "Are you sure you want to pick Mr. L/n?"

Cardin nods, Y/n walks off to collect his weapon, having ignored dress code and wore his combat outfit. Cardin kept spinning his mace, waiting impatiently for Y/n. He growled under his breath before angrily stomping towards the locker room. He also took incredibly long, after about fifteen minutes, he was launched out of the locker room, the screen showing his aura was at 50%. Y/n walks out, his blade drawn, he rushed Cardin, using his red eye, it glowing brightly as the once silver blade of his katana is now a blood red, he slashes at Cardin, completely ripping up his aura, and fatally wounding Cardin.

Cardin could only sit there as multiple wounds was planted along his chest, the students sat there in shock. Y/n kept slashing, blood flew through the air, his silver eye looked redish, Y/n's aura flared immensely, sheathing his weapon, before grabbing Cardin by the throat. He started sucker punching Cardin in the gut, each hit drawing more blood, Cardin's eyes looked more lifeless than before, after another thirty minutes, Y/n regenerates him, before violently beating on him again. Finally taking action, Glynda subdues Y/n with her semblance, enclosing him in a bubble, her eyes were red, tears streamed her cheeks, she never experienced a attempted murder.

Y/n growled and angrily punched at the capsule, each blow stretching it causing Glynda to stumble each time. Ozpin was looking on a scroll, having typed out something just as Glynda entered with Y/n.

Ozpin: "So I was right, that eye is changing you, I think you shouldn't fight-"

Y/n roared, bursting the encase of Glynda's semblance, racing towards Ozpin, grabbing him by his throat, he drew his blade, before placing the tip at his throat.

Ozpin: "Stand down! Glynda!"

Glynda was busy recovering from being stunned, Ozpin was planted against the window, Y/n's eyes glowing their respective colors, Ozpin pressed a remote in his pocket, setting off Beacon's alarms. Y/n let's go of him and crashes through the window, encasing himself in a shield, protecting him from the impact of the landing. His eye flaring up immensely, he drew his blade, if he were to go out. He were to go out on his own terms, roaring again, he skillfully dodged the conjuring of many semblances, the semblances mainly trying to stun Y/n.

Ozpin stood in horror, the students were quickly took out, the same eye more Grimm like. Y/n charges his aura, releasing a bright flash, his eyes back to normal.

Y/n: "Grimm.... Everywhere-"

The students grew nervous, Ruby running up to the unconscious male and picking him up with surprising ease. The students set off to the side, presenting a clear path to Beacon's entrance. Ozpin immediately called for Qrow, Tai, and Raven, Summer's location still unknown. Within seconds see they arrived, having took Raven's portal to the office, Ozpin sat down, his hair still messy from the unexpected attack.

Qrow: "What happen to you?" Qrow playfully teased at Ozpin, laughing after and sipping his flask. Ozpin gave him a inhumane glare. "Okay, okay, I'll stop playing around, but seriously, what happened to you?"

Ozpin: "Well your child grew violent and harmed the students here at Beacon, his eyes were different, only returning to his normal demeanor after using his silver eyes."

Qrow raised a eye at this, he had a bad luck semblance, so he rarely got to hang out with his kid, so hearing the news of his outbreak really out some stress in his already drunken state. He sighed, before clipping the flask to his waist, his drunken acts seemingly vanish, replaced with a guilty look, all of his built up anger took a toll on his kid. He stood, a determined face plastered on him, before he turned and walked towards the window, leaping through it before faceplanting on the ground, letting out a elongated groan.

Making it to the dorm area, he looked for team RWBY's dorm, easily distinguishable from the others because of the aroma, a much more perfumish smell, always wierding out Qrow, he was a drunken, the smell of alcohol always was the thing he smelt. Knocking, he heard alot of shuffling, some collapsing, and the low sounds of yelling, the rooms had been almost soundproofed, not completely as to make sure no one is caught doing illegal acts.

The door opened, there stood Ruby with pretty messy hair, her eyes slightly red, a obvious sign of crying, by still had a gleaming smile plastered on her face. Qrow slightly winces at the appearance, before entering, noticing the efficient, yet dangerous looking bunk beds, it was a solution to the cloudy mess and small dorm. Ruby cheering silently, after all the time, Y/n can speak to a his dad, without being Qrow being drunk out his mind.

Y/n: "Qrow, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in a strip club enjoying yourself?" Qrow winced at the fact that he does in fact do that, yet he didn't wanna admit it. "Don't play innocent, where's your flask, shouldn't it be in your hand?"

Qrow silently sighed before sitting next to him, opening his mouth to speak, no words came out, he was guilty of neglecting his duties as a father to protect Y/n, to be a fatherly figure, the only lesson he seemed to be teaching is how to be a drunkerd every few seconds. He instead looked down in shame, he'd never been like this, he kept his emotions back by alcohol, his semblance ruined his life, he couldn't blame it on the semblance anyway, it was a poor excuse. Y/n gained a sympathetic look, he may have taken it too far.

Y/n instead of continuing to berate his father, instead hugged him, Qrow hesitantly hugging back, his face grew a faint smile, not a fake one, but a genuine real one. The moment continued, before the two sperated, maybe it was time Qrow finally fixed the relationship between him and Y/n. His smile soon faded from the text he received, he turned into a crow before taking off towards Ozpin's tower. The smile was still palstered on Y/n's face, his eyes a silver hue again, Ruby smiled at the happy moment, before joyfully hugging her half-sister, Yang.

Yang smiled and returned the embrace, enjoying the wholesome moment, Blake sat on her bed, faintly smiling at the two, she always had a dream of a happy ending, but just never acted on it ever since her past with the White Fang. Her smile faded at the thought of the odd relationship of her ex fling, Adam, the now commander of the violent White Fang civilization, Sienna seemingly stepped down from her throne, but Blake knew what happened. Adam had turned the White Fang on her, Adam killed many, turning his fellow Faunus into martyrs. 

That's not a way to earn equality, they may be treated equally but that's because of the fear of being killed by the faunus, Weiss returned to the room, being caught off guard by the hugging sisters. She clicked her tongue before sitting down in her respective bed, quietly sipping her coffee, Blake was the first to smell the black coffee, having her senses heightened by being part animal, Y/n was too lost in his thoughts to notice the smell.

Blake: "Weiss, can you tone down in the strength of the coffee please, I would like to smell other stuff like fish.... Or be able to focus on reading my books." Weiss simply nodded, before putting up the coffee mug, the scent going with it. "Thank you."

Y/n silently chuckled at the somehow peace of the four, before climbing onto the windowsill, leaping up towards the roof, climbing up to see Pyrrha, who was busy silently crying. Confused, Y/n made his way to the spartan, before sympathetically placing a hand in her shoulder, spooking the red head causing her to draw her weapon on him.

Y/n: "Woah, watch the spear girl." Pyrrha sighed and put away the spear, visibly shaking as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Pyrrha, what's wrong, you're not being the cheerful lovable redhead that I used to know."

Pyrrha: "Well, Jaune and Weiss have gotten closer, my presence being completely disregarded by him."

Y/n: "I swear, I will knock some sense into him, don't worry, if you need someone to vent to, I'm here."

Pyrrha smiled slightly, before embracing Y/n, letting her tears fall loosely onto his combat gear. The moment of the two was very special, she felt safe, able to be herself, yet she only thought about her future, what her destiny held for her. Instead of worrying, she continued to embrace him, eventually loosening up and letting him go, her smile much more brighter.

Pyrrha: "Thank you, I gotta get back to my team, they'll be worried if I'm gone too long."

She left in a haste, her smile beaming, once she did leave, a voice popped up from seemingly nowhere.

"She is lying to you."

Y/n: "My negatives have formed a voice, great." He leaped form the roof, hastily manuevering past the many dorm windows, leaving students thoroughly confused, once he entered the dorm, he was met by Jaune exiting, Weiss sighing contently and making her way towards the bathroom, stopping to look at Y/n.

Weiss: "How much did you see?"

Y/n: "Enough to know you and Jaune are dating."

Weiss blushed deeply, before rushing into the bathroom, the door closing behind her, before she exits the room in her nightgown, her face still covered in a red hue. She hurriedly went to bed, Ruby entering after she did so.

Ruby: "Hey Y/n!" Y/n waved back, she happily skipped towards the door, entering to change. She left in her sleeping outfit, just enough for Y/n to see a red circular like mark on her neck.

Y/n: "My oh my, Ruby has a boyfriend?" Ruby furiously shakes her head no, before Y/n continues, "explain the red hickey on your neck then." She fell silent, her blush deepens as she hurried off to bed.

Silently chuckling, Y/n laid on the windowsill, drifting off into the Dreamland.


	4. Four

Y/n strutted down the hall, drinking from a flask Qrow gifted him yesterday, many students cowered, the others were impressed. His gaze was set upon a door, his first class since his last outbreak, he clipped his flask to his waist. Y/n breathed in, before proceeding to kick open the door, his eyes drifting through the classroom, many familiar faces. Ruby was first to say anything.

Ruby: "Y/n, why are you late?"

Y/n: "Thank my dad Qrow, he taught me a few moves." His eyes flickered between Grimm and Silver, scaring some students, "like downing vodka without any problems," Y/n grabs his flask and downs it, reclipping it and sitting down in the front row, next to Velvet.

Velvet: "H-hello Mr..." Y/n turns toward her, making her blush and smile nervously.

Y/n: "Hello, drop the formalities, call me Y/n." He reaches into his uniform, pulling out another flask.

Velvet: "O-oh, I was wondering why you sat next to me."

Y/n: "Why not?" He sips the flask, "not everyday you see a bunny faunus, especially in your class. I think the ears are cute. Wish all faunus had tails and ears."

Velvet: "Thanks, usually I'm insulted, and bullied by others, seeing someone be so nice to me really helps," she smiles happily, her tail wagging slightly. "Though I'm not worth your time."

Y/n: "If you weren't I wouldn't have sat down next to you." He takes another sip, grinning, he rubs her ears, enticing a sqeek out of Velvet, "adorable."

The class continued as normal, Port rambling about his life story, Y/n dozed off through most of it, awoken by Velvet.

Y/n: "Thanks bunny, if that idiot Cardin harasses you again, give me a call," Y/n clipped his last to his waist and walked off. Velvet tilted her head in confusion, "scroll number is in your pocket."

Velvet dug in her skirt pocket, retrieving a paper with Y/n's scroll number writing down poorly, but understandable. She smiled softly, watching him go. Coco smirked and playfully teased Velvet for her newly found crush. At lunch, everyone was sat at their respective seats, each had their own preferred food.

Y/n: "So then me and Nora trained hard, so hard even Ren broke down in the middle of it. It was hilarious." Nora giggled while Ren groaned and continued eating, "all that training worked out, Nora, show em.

Nora happily skipped to the middle of the cafeteria, squatting into a sumo wrestler's stance, before raising her right thigh and bringing it down, emitted a loud roar of thunder, scaring the students and nearly taking out the ground beneath her. Y/n clapped before also standing, simply raising his foot and stomping, creating multiple lightning bolts and taking out a bird, it crashing down as cooked chicken.

Y/n+Nora: "Thunder thighs~"

The two simultaneously laughing, Y/n finished his now filled flask, while Jaune picked at his food, the others stared at Jaune, Y/n and Nora having a laughing fit at how Ren collapsed at them running from a cheetah.

Nora: "So! Fiftieth lesson is, running faster than a cheetah so you don't get mauled, run!"

Nora and Y/n sped off, Ren barely catching up at the surprise, however, after about a hour, Ren tripped and collapsed whilst groaning. The cheetah growled and jumped at Ren, only for it to nuzzle him.

Nora: "You would've died if it wasn't for it being my pal." The cheetah happily nodded in response, Ren only continued to lay in agony, his legs given out.

Ren: "Don't remind me, if I ate sufficiently I would've outran you too-"

Y/n: "You had more food than us, you ate it, you should've won." Y/n then proceeded to sympathetically pat Ren on the shoulder.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you okay, all you've done is pick at your food."

Y/n: "It's Cardin, he's been bullying the sod ever since her got her, especially hung out with him after him and Pyrrha went up to the roof, obviously they fu-" Pyrrha covers his mouth, blushing furiously.

Nora: "Can I tell a story?" Y/n takes Pyrrha's hand away from his lips.

Y/n: "Sure, couldn't be any better than Jaune's sob story." Y/n unclipped his second flask, downing it.

Nora: "It was night..." Ren corrects her by saying it was day, "we were sorounded by Ursai," Ren yet again corrects her, "There were dozens of em." Ren said there was two, "even then they we're no match for us in the end so we made Ursa skin rugs and made a butt load of Lien!"

Ren: "She's been having this reoccurring dream for a month now."

Y/n: "I got a better one~" the now drunken Y/n slurred out, "After the battle, Nora feeling this burning sensation in her chest, her chest heaving with lewd thoughts~" Nora and Ren blushed immensely, knowing exactly where this is going. "She spun around, her lust filled gaze met Ren's loving ones, they both had the same lewd dream, Ren taking dominance and pinning Nora against the tree~" Nora was about to lunge at Y/n, being stopped by Yang, Ren being held by Ruby. "His pant has a visible bump in them, Nora's liquid love dripping her leg, they both met in a heartfelt kiss, Ren's hand exploring his newly claimed territory, his next pinning Nora by her two hands~" everyone stopped eating to listen. "The kiss was passionate, their tongues fought in a long battle, each second felt like a eternity, they were too focused on themselves, the outside world mattered no longer." Everyone silently squeeled, some writing it down, the others loving the plot. "Ren's hand reaches down, cupping a handful of Nora's bubbly rear, her face painted with a soft blush, only adding to the amazing features in his eyes, letting her go, his hands reached up and toyed with her mammaries, both soft to the touch." Y/n smirked, clicking his tongue as he continues. "Ren lifted up her white skirt, unlocking the treasure he loved to unveil, always teasing him in battles they fought, once lifted, the delicate kiss ended, both of them panted. Ren's gaze met her bottom, her angel white panties had a visible damp spot in them, her liquid excitement dropped more, his ever growing tent twitched." Ren gave up and rested his head on the table, Nora seemingly looking everywhere but at Y/n.

Yang: "Damn Ren, how long has she been teasing you for?"

Y/n: "Not being able to hold back, he cupped his hand gently on her cheek, kissing her yet again, Nora slowly grinding on him," Y/n's story stopped when he heard cries of pain. "God damnit, I'll continue the smut later, gotta save a bunny." He drew his katana, rushing Cardin and his gang, the RDL of the team running away. Cardin being a dumbass turned and smirked, only to be met by the blade if Y/n's katana, slowly embedding itself into Cardin's armor plate and shoulder. "Touch the pretty girl again and I'll fucking kill you!" He yanks the blade out, embedding a stone into the wound to stop it from healing at the means of aura.

Velvet sighed, standing and hugging Y/n, bring embraced back by the latter, they hug lasted long, eventually ending and she skipped off, her tail wagging.

Y/n: "Anyways," Y/n sat back down dt the table, "where were we. Right, where the lovers enjoy themselves." Everyone smiled, prepared for the next part, only to be interrupted by the bell. "Fuck, story on hold, someone save it."


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n sat in his designated seat, conveniently located next to the window, he barely paid attention to Oobleck given that the teacher was speeding everywhere. Y/n's head was pounding from a massive hangover, not going unnoticed by Velvet.

Velvet: "Y/n are you alright?" She had genuine worry in her eyes. "You may have to cut down on drinking, at least that much..."

Y/n: "Nope, Qrow is my mentor, he tells me to drink to up my fighting.... I think he lied..." Y/n nodded to himself, Velvet kept staring, clearly not believing him.

The class continued as normal, Cardin giving his garbage inputs, only to be shot down by Y/n, only for him to frown.

Cardin: "Faunus are glorified animals."

Y/n: "And you're a glorified piece of shit."

The class looked towards Cardin, watching as he marched towards the heavily bored Y/n, trying to intimidate him by towering over his sitting figure. Cardin brought down his fist, angrily slamming it into the desk.

Cardin: "I will kill you!" Y/n snickered at his attempt of scaring him.

Cardin was sent by a gust of wind, clearly by Y/n, once he slammed into the board, he groaned as it collapses over his head. The class erupted into laughter, Cardin being shamed by his peers. Oobleck just sighed and dragged Cardin with him to the office.

Oobleck: "Ozpin I think you need to consider.... Expelling Cardin, he's been nothing but trouble everyone in the this school now!" Ozpin looked at Cardin, who was still dizzy from the board. "Him and his team to be exact."

Ozpin: "I will, he's gotten more than three strikes this year, therefore he's out of Beacon on the first Bullhead to Vale." Ozpin calmly spoke, he had a plan for expelling Cardin, he just had to wait for the exact moment.

Oobleck quickly nodded and hastily took off, leaving Cardin to cry about his dreams as a huntsman, only to be ruined by his attitude. The day went on as normal, besides Yang asking Y/n to go drinking with her, in which he happily accepted. They tore through Vale on Yang's bike, bumblebee, hastily drifting through corners and speeding past Police cars. Once they reached Junior's, a bar on the shadier side of Vale, Yang activated Ember Celica, before proceeding to blow up the two front doors with the blast of her shotgun shells.

Once she did that, all of the bodyguards aimed towards her, only to be stopped by a quite older person, donned with a beard and a fancy outfit.

Junior: "Blonde! What are you doing here?"

Yang: "You owe me, came to cash that in."

Junior sighed and let her in, being followed by Y/n, the two sat at the stand, each ordering what they wanted. (aka author too lazy to write it...) After God knows how much drinks, the two stumbled out drunk, Yang barely able to walk, Y/n using his years of training with strings and Mountains to stand up even while drunk. Y/n had a stupid grin on his face as he licked up Yang bridal style and proceeded to run all the way back to Beacon, without stopping, his legs ached afterwards.

The next morning both Yang and Y/n woke up with a hangover that could kill them if they thought wrong, they were scolded by their peers respectively, however some students spread rumors about how Y/n and Yang 'yanged', the two victims of said rumor were teased about it. However in Goodwitch's class.

Glynda: "Alright, today is aura practice, you'll be fighting someone with only fist, I want you try and manipulate your aura, not too much as you'll hurt yourself, but enough to add some strength to your hits."

The class looked at each other, mumbling about the dangers of the practice before they could agree on someone, Ozpin walked in.

Ozpin: "Ms. Goodwitch I want Y/n and Yang to fight, consider it punishment for underage drinking." Just as fast as he entered he left.

The two groaned before hopping down, too exhausted to change outfits, both of them raised their fists, staring each other down with boredom. Glynda slammed her wand down, signalling the fight to start.

Yang dashes headfirst, somewhat controlling her aura towards her knuckles, Y/n manipulated his aura towards his legs, albeit they were shaky from his hangover, allowing better agility. Yang kept the aura to her fist, progressively getting more and more angrier, which each increase of the emotion, the aura only strengthened, making it harder to see through. After around ten minutes of dodging, Y/n slowed from his head throbbing, he'd been deciphering a way to retaliate, instead of continuing his thought process, he was met to the jaw by Yang's abnormally strong right hook, sending him back a few meters and halving his aura.

Sighing, Y/n stood and activated his silver eyes, the luminescent silver radiating off of his eyes, his aura on his feet getting more thicker, he rushed her at mach speeds. Catching her off guard, Yang was launched into the wall by a straight punch, connecting with her chest and sending her way backwards, taking off most of her aura percentage. The move however also damaged Y/n's aura, overuse of silver eyes was rare, only being sped up by the pain in his body, they glared death into each other's eyes, before rushing each other again, blow after blow the two damaged their aura.

After being separated from across the arena, they began siphoning their aura towards their fists, both intending on winning. After a while of hardcore staring, they launched at each other, each of their first respectively connected, shattering each other's aura and fracturing a bone or two in the arm, after the punch landed, both victims of the hit had knocked each other out. The class erupted into laughter, the comical battle serious yet goofy because of the two battling at equal strength.

Later in the day Y/n walked out the med bay, being greeted by Blake Belladonna.

Blake: "You really should tone down on the drinking, it's really proving to be a problem in being a huntsman for you." Her answer was a shaky nod, his eyes barely able to keep open, the two walked off towards the dorm area, the day ending after such a horribly painful experience.

Y/n walked into a comic book store, planning on getting a manga, he walked over to the counter, the clerk looking over to him.

Y/n: "Have any Hunter x Hunter?"

Clerk: "Nope, sorry kiddo, they haven't came in as of yet."

Y/n groaned, before continuing to search for a book to read. As he was in the middle of searching, two teenagers ventured inside, the green one's eyes locked onto his backside. The grey one, Mercury, noticed his aura was missing, conceiving a plan, he walked over the crouching teen.

Mercury: "Ey! Sup my man."

Y/n: "What? Oh, sup dude, need anything?"

Mercury: "Not at the moment, just passing by to say you seemed pretty cool, we should hang sometime." The offer put Y/n into question. "Don't have to if you don't want to."

Y/n: "Ah why not, also say hi to Cinder for me," Y/n walks out, the door shutting behind him, his eyes glowing a bright red. "Fucking bitch, I'm not dumb."

Later on Y/n found himself walking through Beacon's courtyard, aimlessly. His eyes darting to the many trees, something was off about today, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. He get a burning sensation on his neck, he felt on his neck, a dart was latched in his neck. Y/n goes to scream, his throat burning and unable to speak, his eyes flickered unconsciously, his vision becoming hazier and before he knew it.

He was out like a light.

In a containment cell, Y/n was unconscious and locked to a chair, his hair fell over his eyes, his muscles in a permanently tensed state. His breath was rigid, his eyes shrunken, the burning sensation still present. His captors, Cinder and... Salem? He rose a brow, his grimm eyes forced on. The anger flowing as his scythe in the corner was more darker, almost like the Grimm Reaper's, Y/n also took notice at the black veins in his arms, his pale skin. He struggled to keep his head fixated on his hatred for Salem, his mind refuses to believe it. Salem smiles, softly cupping Y/n's cheek, raising his head and looking into his eyes.

Salem: "Y/n.... My darling, why defy your blood, your true form...?"

Y/n: "Fuck you that's why." He then spots in her face, earning a 'Ewwwwww' from Cinder before she was shoot down by Salem's glare. "Not so tough now are you?"

Salem: "Hush! You are mine, I control you!" Just like that Y/n yelps, his hair pitch black, his eyes fully turns into a Grimm's. "Good, my child is returning..."

Y/n: "Child? Sure, I can get behind that." His voice was echoey, his eyes glowing bright red. He stood up from the binds easily, his aura flaring immediately after, Salem smiles, patting his back before fading away. Y/n left the room, Cinder following close behind, her mind had some thoughts, maybe she could impress Salem by earning her child's liking, or...

Love.

Y/n walked throughout Beacon with a hoodie on to hide the grimm features, his hair was a pale white. His once dark complexion was now pale, his eyes permanently like a Grimm's, the pure aggression flowed through him, people were worried to say the least. Once Y/n entered Peach's lab, he sits down in front of her table. (bear in mind that I have no clue what her lab looks like.) Peach happily greets him.

Y/n: "Uh, Peach, got any potions for Grimm... Maybe Grimm blood?" He chuckled nervously, putting on a curious act. "For a project of mine."

Diana: "Hm, I may have some Grimm blood, if not you'll have to collect some from in the middle of Mt Glenn, the most infested forest on Planet Remnant." She pushed back up her glasses, bringing out a jar of a black thick liquid, Diana adjusting her lab coat. "BUT, if you do go, which I don't recommend doing that, let Ozpin know." Y/n nods, before picking up the jar and standing, thanking Diana and walking out the room.

Ruby watched as Y/n made his way out the main entrance, walking into the courtyard, the jar of blood still situated in his arms. Y/n lets out a audible growl, a nevermore landing and positions it's tail towards the boy, presumably readying to take off. The male human-grimm hybrid hops on, the nevermore cawing and taking off, a gust of heavy winds hitting the school.

The Rose became confused, before turning and speeding towards the dormitories, a wake of roses left behind. Y/n lands in Mount Glenn, fiddling with the cover of the jar containing the Grimm Blood, as he walks, the Grimm began forming a circle around Y/n, in a protective order. The Grimm human hybrid drew his katana, spiralling it downwards towards the ground, a set of bone armor sorounded Y/n, pairing with the already Emo look. He turnt, slashing his blade towards the nevermore, a massive arc flying outwards and cutting the oversized bird clean in half, a smooth cut.

A next bird landed onto the ground before Y/n, preparing for takeoff. The boy walked to a podium in the dense thick greenery, collecting more Grimm Blood, if he were to gain access to Salem's weak side....

Ozma would win.


	6. Chapter 6

The opening ends to an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss: "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby pouts. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" (they continue walking)

Yang: "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss: "Quiet, you!"

Yang: "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby: "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Weiss: "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake: (as Weiss starts walking away again) "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss: "You can't prove that!"

Ruby: "Whoa." The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?"

Detective 1: "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

Yang: "That's terrible."

Detective 2:"They left all the money again."

Ruby: "Huh?"

Detective 1: "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Detective 2: "I don't know, an army?"

Detective 1: "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2: "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss: "Hmph! The White Fang." "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake: "What's your problem?"

Weiss: "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake: "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crosses her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake: "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby: "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Weiss: "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Blake gets more angry "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang: "That's not necessarily true..."

Sailor 1: "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun: "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!"

Sailor 2: "You no-good stowaway!"

Sun: "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

Detective 1: "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang: "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss: "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss: "No, he got away!"

Yang: "Uhh... Weiss?" Yang gestures to the robot on the ground.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

Penny: "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Ruby: "Um... hello."

Yang: "Are you... okay?"

Penny: "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Yang: "Do you... wanna get up?"

Penny: "....Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: "...So I did!"

Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you!" 

Ruby: "Take care, friend!"

Yang: "She was... weird..."

Weiss: "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny: "What did you call me?"

Yang: "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny: "No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You!"

Ruby: "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

Penny: "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby: "Uuuum..." She looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny: "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby: "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss: "No - she seems far more coordinated."

Yang: "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny: "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake: "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss: "It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby: "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand for a low high-five and she catches it.

Weiss: "Wait a minute." Weiss places her two hands on Penny's shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny: "The who...?"

Weiss: "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake: "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss: (turning her attention from Penny to Blake) "Huh?"

Blake: "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss moves away from and motions to the objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Blake: "Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake: "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss: "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake: "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang: "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny: "Where are we going?"

Weiss: "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake: "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Roman sets down what seemed to be a bag of cash, the duffel bag straining to hold the sheer amount of money in it. Neo happily skipped over towards the bowler hat man, interested in his plans. Roman chuckled and ruffles Neo's hair in a fatherly manner, the latter puffing out her cheeks in adorableness. Y/N walks in flicking a single gold coin towards Roman, the ginger scowling at the Grimm human before stuffing the last piece of valuable gold into his pocket. Neo gained a look of DETERMINATION, walking over to Y/N and waving happily, the pale skinned boy greeting her. As the two was busy discussing plans, Roman's burner scroll beeps, showing a picture of Cinder, a text box under her, clearly some form of communication.

Y/N: "Let me guess, new heist plan?" Roman nods in confirmation. "Damn, guessing she's gonna rob a relic or something." Y/N jokes, only minutes later sat down as Cinder began explaining her nefarious plan.

Cinder: "Alright people, today is a big day, now that we have such a powerhouse and a undercover student in Beacon, we might just be able to take the relic that Ozpin's holding." Y/N yawned, knowing exactly where this was going. "Neo! Your semblance will be a backup, Emerald will be using her trickery to fool everyone into thinking that Y/N is fine and human, of they see his odd look-sorry sweetie-they'd automatically get suspicious because of how Grimm like he is." Y/N rolls his eyes. "Now that we have planned it out, we must figure out when to execute it."

Y/N: "Oi! Enough chattering and lets go, I have a idea." Everyone stands oddly simultaneously. "Oh? Well, we're just gonna do it, no stalling."

Cinder: "Highly dangerous." Y/N glares at her. "A-alright."

Once Y/N reaches Beacon, he sets down a a device, it forming into a tick like robot, scurrying away.

Ruby slashes at a certain blonde, Jaune being forced to block and get sent back. Y/N watches as the two began a equally skilled battle continued, each hit getting slower and weaker. Eventually Ruby uses her semblance to slam into Jaune, the blonde getting sent back. The fight ended with Ruby winning, Pyrrha appearing next to Y/N, surprisingly not scaring him.

Y/N: "Hey Pyr, whatcha doing?"

Pyrrha: "Don't 'hey Pyr' me, what's wrong with your skin complexion?"

Y/N: "Nothing," Pyrrha looks at him suspiciously, "fine, I'm infiltrating Salem's side, gotta end her reign of terror somehow."

Pyrrha: "That doesn't explain the skin color."

Y/N: "Woah! Don't be racist there ol' Pyr," Pyrrha glares at him. "Okay okay, I'm faking the Grimm part, I can control the eye and color, I'm gonna have to cut the conversation short, Salem most likely sent in a spy."

Pyrrha: "Sure, anyways Jaune has improved, can now singlehandedly best Cardin into the ground." Y/N hums in surprise.

From Ozpin's tower he sips his mug, watching as Cinder strutted in, making most of the male students drool figuratively over her. Emerald followed close behind, some girls drooling now, the boys from earlier falling over and fainted. Y/N walking over and stopped dead in front of Cinder, the embodiment of femme fatale cooing in interest. The rest of the students gasped at the two staring each other down, before chuckling/giggling and walking back inside, Emerald oddly glaring daggers at Cinder. Pyrrha sighed annoyed at the two, the fact that they walked in like they owned the place honestly set Pyrrha off.

RWBY dorm.

Weiss: "I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Blake: "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin - people like YOU - that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss: "No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake: "Maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" Blake looks around in fear, before hastily taking off, running by Y/N, causing him to sigh before speeding after her.

Weiss: "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Yang growls in anger.

Hoi, welcome to the end credits for this chapter, felt good so yeah.  
The opening ends to an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss: "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby pouts. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" (they continue walking)

Yang: "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss: "Quiet, you!"

Yang: "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby: "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Weiss: "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake: (as Weiss starts walking away again) "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss: "You can't prove that!"

Ruby: "Whoa." The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?"

Detective 1: "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

Yang: "That's terrible."

Detective 2:"They left all the money again."

Ruby: "Huh?"

Detective 1: "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Detective 2: "I don't know, an army?"

Detective 1: "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2: "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss: "Hmph! The White Fang." "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake: "What's your problem?"

Weiss: "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake: "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crosses her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake: "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby: "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Weiss: "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Blake gets more angry "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang: "That's not necessarily true..."

Sailor 1: "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun: "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!"

Sailor 2: "You no-good stowaway!"

Sun: "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

Detective 1: "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang: "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss: "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss: "No, he got away!"

Yang: "Uhh... Weiss?" Yang gestures to the robot on the ground.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

Penny: "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

Ruby: "Um... hello."

Yang: "Are you... okay?"

Penny: "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Yang: "Do you... wanna get up?"

Penny: "....Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: "...So I did!"

Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you!" 

Ruby: "Take care, friend!"

Yang: "She was... weird..."

Weiss: "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Penny: "What did you call me?"

Yang: "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny: "No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You!"

Ruby: "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

Penny: "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby: "Uuuum..." She looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Penny: "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby: "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss: "No - she seems far more coordinated."

Yang: "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny: "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake: "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss: "It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby: "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand for a low high-five and she catches it.

Weiss: "Wait a minute." Weiss places her two hands on Penny's shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny: "The who...?"

Weiss: "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake: "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss: (turning her attention from Penny to Blake) "Huh?"

Blake: "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss moves away from and motions to the objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Blake: "Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake: "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss: "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake: "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang: "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny: "Where are we going?"

Weiss: "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake: "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Roman sets down what seemed to be a bag of cash, the duffel bag straining to hold the sheer amount of money in it. Neo happily skipped over towards the bowler hat man, interested in his plans. Roman chuckled and ruffles Neo's hair in a fatherly manner, the latter puffing out her cheeks in adorableness. Y/N walks in flicking a single gold coin towards Roman, the ginger scowling at the Grimm human before stuffing the last piece of valuable gold into his pocket. Neo gained a look of DETERMINATION, walking over to Y/N and waving happily, the pale skinned boy greeting her. As the two was busy discussing plans, Roman's burner scroll beeps, showing a picture of Cinder, a text box under her, clearly some form of communication.

Y/N: "Let me guess, new heist plan?" Roman nods in confirmation. "Damn, guessing she's gonna rob a relic or something." Y/N jokes, only minutes later sat down as Cinder began explaining her nefarious plan.

Cinder: "Alright people, today is a big day, now that we have such a powerhouse and a undercover student in Beacon, we might just be able to take the relic that Ozpin's holding." Y/N yawned, knowing exactly where this was going. "Neo! Your semblance will be a backup, Emerald will be using her trickery to fool everyone into thinking that Y/N is fine and human, of they see his odd look-sorry sweetie-they'd automatically get suspicious because of how Grimm like he is." Y/N rolls his eyes. "Now that we have planned it out, we must figure out when to execute it."

Y/N: "Oi! Enough chattering and lets go, I have a idea." Everyone stands oddly simultaneously. "Oh? Well, we're just gonna do it, no stalling."

Cinder: "Highly dangerous." Y/N glares at her. "A-alright."

Once Y/N reaches Beacon, he sets down a a device, it forming into a tick like robot, scurrying away.

Ruby slashes at a certain blonde, Jaune being forced to block and get sent back. Y/N watches as the two began a equally skilled battle continued, each hit getting slower and weaker. Eventually Ruby uses her semblance to slam into Jaune, the blonde getting sent back. The fight ended with Ruby winning, Pyrrha appearing next to Y/N, surprisingly not scaring him.

Y/N: "Hey Pyr, whatcha doing?"

Pyrrha: "Don't 'hey Pyr' me, what's wrong with your skin complexion?"

Y/N: "Nothing," Pyrrha looks at him suspiciously, "fine, I'm infiltrating Salem's side, gotta end her reign of terror somehow."

Pyrrha: "That doesn't explain the skin color."

Y/N: "Woah! Don't be racist there ol' Pyr," Pyrrha glares at him. "Okay okay, I'm faking the Grimm part, I can control the eye and color, I'm gonna have to cut the conversation short, Salem most likely sent in a spy."

Pyrrha: "Sure, anyways Jaune has improved, can now singlehandedly best Cardin into the ground." Y/N hums in surprise.

From Ozpin's tower he sips his mug, watching as Cinder strutted in, making most of the male students drool figuratively over her. Emerald followed close behind, some girls drooling now, the boys from earlier falling over and fainted. Y/N walking over and stopped dead in front of Cinder, the embodiment of femme fatale cooing in interest. The rest of the students gasped at the two staring each other down, before chuckling/giggling and walking back inside, Emerald oddly glaring daggers at Cinder. Pyrrha sighed annoyed at the two, the fact that they walked in like they owned the place honestly set Pyrrha off.

RWBY dorm.

Weiss: "I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Blake: "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin - people like YOU - that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss: "No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake: "Maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" Blake looks around in fear, before hastily taking off, running by Y/N, causing him to sigh before speeding after her.

Weiss: "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Yang growls in anger.


	7. Chapter 7

A opening scene ends to the view of the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna were seen last episode drinking tea.

Sun: "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" (Blake gives Sun a firm look) "Yeah, like that."

Blake: (rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly) "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun: "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake: (sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal) "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun: (promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information) "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake: "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

Blake: (off-screen) "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

The audience is shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

Blake: (off-screen) "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

Blake: (off-screen) "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

Blake: (off-screen) "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

Blake: (off-screen) "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

Blake: "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." (she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate)

Sun: (coming to terms with this) "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

Ruby: (shouting) "Blaaaake!"

Yang: (also calling out) "Blaaaake!"

The scene transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

Ruby: (continuing to scream) "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

Yang: "Blake!"

Ruby: (turning on Weiss) "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

Weiss: "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

Ruby: (crossing her arms in irritation) "Ugh, Weiss..."

Weiss: "It was just an idea!"

Ruby: (walking down the sidewalk) "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang: (following behind Ruby) "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss: (following behind Yang) "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

Penny: (following behind Weiss) "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Ruby: (turning around suddenly with her team in surprise) "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Penny: (cheerfully ignoring the question) "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

Ruby: "Uhh..."

Yang: "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny: "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny.

Ruby: "Wait, how did you know that?"

Penny: "Uhh, the cat ears?" (points to her head)

Yang: (laughing a little) "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

Ruby: (whispering) "She does like tuna a lot..."

Penny: "So, where is she?"

Ruby: "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny: (gasping) "That's terrible!" (approaching an uncomfortable Ruby) "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby: (doing her best to continue smiling) "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

Penny: "It sure is windy today!"

Sun and Blake are then seen walking down an alley.

Sun: (hands behind his head) "So, what's the plan now?"

Blake: (contemplating) "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun: (widening his eyes) "What if they did?" (lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory) "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Blake: "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

Sun: "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

Blake: "How huge?"

Sun: "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

Blake: "You're sure?"

Yang: (coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside) "Thanks anyways!" (sighs) "This is hopeless." (at Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly) "You really don't care if we find her, do you?""

Weiss: "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." (walks forward, calling over her shoulder:) "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought.

Penny: So, Blake is your friend?"

Ruby: (sighing as they make their way down the sidewalk) "Yes, Penny."

Penny: "But you're mad at her?"

Ruby: "Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

Penny: "Is she friends with Blake?"

Ruby: "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny: (trying to contemplate this) "But why?"

Ruby: (sighs again) "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

Penny: (gasps) "Is she a man?"

Ruby: "No! No, Penny. She's..." (stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now) "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny: "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby: (turns her gaze downward sadly) "Me too..." (they continue walking)

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

Sun: (off-screen) "Did I miss anything?"

Blake: (looking up as Sun drops down to her right) "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

Sun: "Cool." (holds out one of the green apples in his arms) "I stole you some food!"

Blake: (giving Sun a questioning look) "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun: (defensively countering:) "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" (Blake delivers an angry glare at him) "Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

Blake: "Oh no..."

Sun: "Is that them?"

Blake: (staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit) "Yes... It's them."

White Fang Soldier: (to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle) "All right, grab the tow cables!"

Sun: "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake: (staring sadly at the scene) "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." (she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice)

Roman: "Hey! What's the holdup!?" (the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp) "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." (she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof)

Sun: (alarmed) "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

Roman: "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" (as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat) "What the- Oh, for f-" (rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear)

Blake: "Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Roman: "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

Roman: "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Roman: "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Blake: "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman: (looking up) "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

Ruby: "Oh, no..."

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she flips and uses her semblance to dodge then retreats behind more containers.

Roman: (approaching slowly) "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." (his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to toss it aside then look up and growl at the assailant eyes widening)

Sun: "Woohoo!"

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

Sun: "Leave her alone!"

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

Roman: "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way of one's sword.

Sun: "Haha!"

Pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, felling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls it around, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat another White Fang soldier, landing on his back and causing him to fly over toward Roman's head. The crime boss ducks then growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

Blake: "He's mine!"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot. Finally landing a blow after using her Semblance but he quickly recovers, deflecting several more attacks before attempting to punch her in the face. Only to hit a clone as she flips away. The two clash weapons again, then Torchwick jabs her in the side.

Roman: "Hahaha!" (He lands a few more hits on Blake until one final beating to the head with his cane causes her to go down)

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her. Vaulting over Blake he kicks Roman in the chest and disconnects his staff into two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

Ruby: (off-screen) "Hey!"

Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

Roman: (losing interest in Sun, waving) "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny: (approaching Ruby) "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby: (looking behind her) "Penny, get back!" (while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away) "AAAAAH!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

Ruby: "Penny, wait! Stop!" (she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her)

Penny: "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun: (observing the spectacle in amazement) "Whoa!" (he runs off to safety)

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby: (watching in awe) "Whoa... How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman: (watching from the safety of his escape) "These kids just keep getting weirder..." (with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle)

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

Ruby: (speaking quickly to explain the situation) "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." (Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake)

Blake: (calmly looking her down) "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss: "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" (she pauses) "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.

Weiss: "I don't care."

Blake: (surprised) "You don't care?"

Weiss: "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake: "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss: (silencing her) "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." (looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself) "Someone else."

Blake: (looking at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding) "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

Ruby: (waving her arms wildly) "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss: (as the five gather with each other, she points accusingly at Sun) "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" (Sun laughs nervously)

Ruby: (looking around) "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

Penny's Driver: (off-screen) "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

Penny: (lowering her head, sadly) "I know, sir."

Penny's Driver: (off-screen, as the car drives off from the scene) "Penny, your time will come..."

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

Ozpin: "Hmmm..."

The scenes cuts to a view of Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon as the credits roll and the background fades to black.

After the credits of Volume 1's cast, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

Cinder: (off-screen) "How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman: (turning around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance) "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Cinder: (of the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen) "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman: (laughing a little before getting serious) "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder: (chuckling darkly) "And you will continue to do so." (she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold) "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

The camera holds on Cinder Fall's evil little smile before cutting to black.

A ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. Emerald Sustrai appears next to him.

Emerald: (giggling) 'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here. (She helps him to his feet.) Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?

Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over.

Shopkeep: Hmm? Mm-hmm.

Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black at a corner.

Mercury: I knew you were lost.

Emerald: Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up. (She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face.)

Mercury: That's not your money.

Emerald: But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence.

Mercury: Mmmm... no deal.

Emerald: Fine. (Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.)

Mercury: Whatever. You want me.

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city.

Mercury: So, how much farther?

Emerald: A few blocks.

Mercury: Ugh... this place is so dull.

Emerald: Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture...

Mercury: And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket.

Emerald stops.

Emerald: That's every city.

Mercury: (Mercury play acts as a victim.) Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

Mercury: Ugh... you're no fun today.

Mercury follows behind Emerald. The scene shifts to Emerald and Mercury entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

Tukson: Be right there! (Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter.) Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! (He sets the stacks down offscreen.) How may I... (Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book.) How may I help you?

Mercury: (Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson.) Just browsing. (He shuts the book.)

Emerald: Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?

Tukson: Yes we do.

Emerald: (excitedly) That's great.

Tukson: Would you... like a copy?

Emerald: No, just wondering. (Mercury closes another book.) Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?

Mercury: He's got it. Hardback too. (Mercury produces a book.)

Emerald: Ooh, options are nice.

Mercury: Eh, no pictures. (Mercury closes the book.) Hey! Do you have any comics?

Tukson: Near the front.

Emerald: Oh, no, wait! (The music score becomes decidedly more menacing as the camera zooms in on Emerald.) What... about... "Third Crusade"?

Tukson: (Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved.) Um... I... (Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully.) ...don't believe we carry that one.

Mercury: (Mercury slams another book shut.) Oh.

Emerald: What was this place called again?

Tukson: Tukson's Book Trade.

Emerald: And you're Tukson?

Tukson: That's right.

Emerald: So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?

Tukson: Yes.

Mercury: And, what was it again?

Tukson: "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

Mercury: Except the Third Crusade.

Tukson: It's just a catchphrase.

Mercury: It's false advertising!

Emerald: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken.) I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. (Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.) Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. (Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson.) And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?

Tukson: Yes.

Emerald: And you know why we're here?

Tukson: Yes.

Emerald: So... are you going to fight back?

Tukson: Yes! (Tukson produces claws from his fingers.) Yaargh!

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade". Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.

Emerald: What's with that?

Mercury: I like the pictures.

A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

Yang: Whatcha doing?

Blake: Nothing. (Blake closes her book.) Just going over notes from last semester.

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Yang: Lame.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

Ruby: (clearing her throat, She gestures to everyone at the table.) Sisters... friends... Weiss.

Weiss: (offscreen) Hey!

Ruby: Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.

Yang: This ought to be good. (She catches another berry in her mouth.)

Ruby: A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!

Weiss: Did you steal my binder?

Ruby: (Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands.) I am not a crook.

Blake: What are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang! (She points her finger at Blake.)

Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?

An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

Nora: (offscreen) Boooooooooooooooo!

Ruby: Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

Blake: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.

Weiss: Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!

Nora: (offscreen, shouting positively.) I got it!

Weiss: I for one think that... (Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.)

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during "Black and White".

Neptune: Man, that's harsh.

Sun: I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome.

Neptune: Nice!

Sun: Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?

Neptune: Got it.

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

Sun: And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret.

Neptune: Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. (almost whispering) I got it!

Sun: You better. (The camera angle now shows the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.) I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys.

Neptune: None taken.

Sun: They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?

Neptune: Dude.

The camera pans up from Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

Sun: Good point.

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

Beacon Student: (offscreen) Food fight!

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Nora: Ahahahaha!

Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

Nora: (in sing-song) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: (Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR.) Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! (Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand.) It will be delicious!

Team RWBY: (Raising their fists simultaneously.) Yeah!

Nora: Off with their heads!

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

Ruby: Yang! Turkey!

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. After some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

Ruby: (Cradling Weiss) Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!

The fighting resumes, ending with JNPR slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Sun: I love these guys.

The camera pans right to show that Neptune is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

Glynda: Children, please. (The camera zooms in on her face as she adjusts her glasses.) Do not play with your food!

Nora burps aloud as both Team JNPR and Team RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

Ozpin: Let it go.

Glynda: (sighs) They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.

Ozpin: And they will be, but right now they're still children. (Team RWBY are shown laughing together.) So why not let them play the part? (Ozpin walks away from Glynda.) After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever.

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

Roman: Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce! (Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.)

Emerald: (shivering in disgust) Spare us the thought of you procreating.

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

Roman: That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day. (Roman produces a piece of paper.)

Emerald: What!? Agh...

Roman: I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. (Holding up the piece of paper.) Why do you have this address?

Emerald: Wouldn't you like to know?

Roman: Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?

Mercury: Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least.

Roman: I had that under control.

Mercury: Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

Roman: Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and...

Cinder: Do what, Roman?

Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman: (laughs nervously) I'd, uh... not kill them?

Emerald: (excitedly) Cinder!

Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway.

Roman: I was going to...

Emerald: He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.

Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat, actually.

Emerald: What? Like a puma?

Mercury: Yeah, there ya go.

Cinder: Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

Emerald: I just thought...

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

Cinder: Don't think... obey.

Emerald: (apologetically) Yes ma'am. It won't happen again.

Cinder: (turning to Roman) And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?

Roman: (As he speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him.) Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!

Mercury: You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask. (Emerald laughs at the remark.)

Roman: Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother! (He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.)

Cinder: (Cinder approaches Roman.) Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. (She places her hand on his face.) You'll know what you need when you need to know it. (Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt.) Besides, we're done with Dust. (She begins to walk away.)

Roman: O-okay, then what now?

Cinder: We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

Roman: Coordinates?

Cinder: (Looking back at Roman.) We're proceeding to phase two.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Halfway I kinda went /s and decided to copy pasta it without quotation marks. Y/N is busy making a functional device made out of pure unstable dust, capable of being down the most biggest of beings.


	8. Chapter 8

After the opening, the camera zooms in on Beacon, passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as the camera slowly lowers to show ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The camera shifts to the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

Glynda: Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.

Ozpin: Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. (The camera switches to an over-the-shoulder from Ozpin's perspective as three more Bullheads fly in.) But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. (A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk.) Come in.

The camera switches to a low perspective beyond Ozpin's desk and facing the doors as they slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

Ironwood: (cordially) Ozpin!

Ozpin stands at attention.

Ozpin: Hello, General.

Ironwood: Please, drop the formalities. (Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches.) It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.

Glynda: Oh, James! (Gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries.) I'll be outside. (She walks away.)

Ironwood: Well, she hasn't changed a bit.

As Ozpin speaks, the camera shifts and Glynda can be seen from behind Ozpin and Ironwood as she exits the room.

Ozpin: (As he turns to his desk...) So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? (He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks.) Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival. (He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.)

Ironwood: (The camera shifts to a close-up showing the mug changing hands. A clink is heard.) Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. (Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug.) Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up. (Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.)

Ozpin: (Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee.) I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned.

Ironwood: Well, concerned is what brought them here.

Ozpin: I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult.

Ironwood: Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.

Ozpin: (Takes a drink and sets down his mug.) We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression. (Offscreen, Ironwood can be heard setting his mug down.)

Ironwood: But if what Qrow said is true...

Ozpin: If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. (Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger.) It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent.

Ironwood: I'm just being cautious.

Ozpin: As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can.

Ironwood: Believe me, I am. (Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin.) But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war? (He continues on his way to the exit.)

Ozpin: I hope they never have to.

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. The camera pans from Weiss to Yang Xiao Long, then to Blake, who is obviously distracted, before finally landing on Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move.

Ruby: (offscreen) Hmmmmm.... All right... All right! (Points at Yang.) Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!

Yang: (Thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.) Bring it on!

Ruby: I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! (Slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock.) Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly! (Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.)

Yang: (Feigning indignance as she points at Ruby.) You fiend!

Ruby: (Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table. The camera zooms across the table to show the board and its player pieces in detail.) And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn. (Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as, offscreen, Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly.)

Yang: (Yang raises a card.) Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! (Yang shows the card to the camera. Ruby is visibly disturbed.) Giant Nevermore! (She slams the card down on the table.) If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!

A scene of a Nevermore flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground plays over the conversation.

Ruby: (Ruby points at Yang.) But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces! (The Nevermore is shown to be turning back toward Yang.)

Yang: That's just a chance I'm willing to take. (The two glare at each other. Yang is heard shouting triumphantly offscreen.)

Team JNPR are shown as Yang and Ruby banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora's snot bubble inflates and deflates as she sleeps.

Ruby: (offscreen) Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers!

Yang: (offscreen) Eh, most of them were probably androids.

Ruby: (offscreen) Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.

Yang: (offscreen) Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!

Ruby: (offscreen) Bah!

Nora: (snores and talks in her sleep) Oh. Have pancakes.

Yang: (offscreen) Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?

Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook.

Ruby: (offscreen) Bah! Bah, I say!

Yang: (offscreen) I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!

As Pyrrha reads Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounces off of his head.

Ruby: (offscreen) Have you no heart? (Ruby collapses on the table, groaning.) Nooo!

Yang: Well, Weiss, it's your turn.

Weiss: I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.

Yang: (Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder.) Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus.

Weiss: That sounds dumb.

Yang: (Yang starts looking through Weiss' cards.) See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! (She pulls up a card to show Weiss.) Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—

Ruby: (crying) Nooo!

Yang: —and put it in your hand!

Weiss: Okay.

Yang: And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! (Yang points a finger at Weiss.) Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war. (She pulls away and returns to her seat.)

Weiss: And that means...

Ruby: You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!

Weiss: (Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter.) Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!

Yang: (offscreen) Trap card... (Yang's arm appears holding the card.)

Weiss: Huh?

Yang: (Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.) Your armies have been destroyed.

Weiss: (Weiss slumps in her chair, cries and whines.) I hate this game of emotions we play.

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap.

Ruby: Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!

Weiss: Shut up! (Weiss hugs Ruby.) Don't touch me!

Yang: (Putting her arms up behind her head.) Alright Blake, you're up!

Blake: Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?

Yang: You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!

Blake: Right.

Jaune: (Approaching the table.) Hey! Can I play?

Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people.

Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.

Yang: Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago. (Weiss makes an annoyed sound.)

Jaune: Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!

Weiss: By who? Your mother?

Jaune: A-and Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: (waving) Hello again!

Jaune: (Begging with both hands folded together.) Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!

Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-

Pyrrha: (Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth.) Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect. (Jaune laughs nervously.)

Everyone looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out.

Jaune: Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle. (Bows as Pyrrha walks away. Footsteps can be heard offscreen.)

Sun: (offscreen) 'Sup losers.

Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

Ruby: Hey Sun!

The camera shifts to show that Neptune is next to Sun.

Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.

Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Sun: I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.

Neptune: Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?

Ren: (throwing his arms up.) Thank you!

Nora: (popping her head up.) Pancakes!

Sun: Shut up. Don't be a nerd.

Neptune: (shaking a finger at Sun.) Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. (waving) I'm Neptune.

Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: Haven. (Approaches Weiss.) And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.

Weiss: Um, I'm Weiss.

Jaune: Are you kidding me!?

Neptune: Pleasure to meet you.

Sun: (to Blake) I never took you as the board game playing type.

Blake: (As she speaks, she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room.) Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.

Nora: (shrugs) Women.

The scene switches to Team RWBY's room. The camera pans from the night sky seen through the window over to Blake as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Voices can be heard echoing in her head.

Blake: Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?

Roman: The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together.

The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

Ozpin: Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening.

Blake: Hmph.

The scene shifts to show that Blake is sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement.

Ozpin: I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk.

Blake: Of course.

Ozpin: Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors.

Blake: I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive.

Ozpin: Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human... (Sips his coffee.) Faunus...

(Blake glares at him.)

Ozpin: Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?

Blake: You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not.

Ozpin: True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide.

Blake: With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am.

Ozpin: And what are you?

Blake: I don't understand what you're asking.

Ozpin: How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?

Blake: I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?

Blake: I'm sure.

Ozpin: Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. (Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake.) If you ever need to talk to me. (The camera shows Blake momentarily.) Please, don't hesitate to ask. (Ozpin shuts the door behind him.)

Team RWBY are shown entering their dorm room.

Yang: Ugh, we should have never let him play!

Ruby: You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened.

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.

Weiss: Stop. (Weiss points at Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob.) Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!

Yang: Uh, have you met Blake?

Weiss: Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! (Flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air.) So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!? (She points her finger at Blake again.)

Weiss is shown to be balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.

Blake: I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm.

Ruby: (approaching Blake) You're still thinking about Torchwick?

Blake: Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

Yang: Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.

Blake: Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!

Weiss: Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!

Ruby: (offscreen) Uh, who?

Weiss: But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!

Ruby: Well yeah, but...

Weiss: We're not ready!

Blake: And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. (Pointing toward the door.) They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!

Ruby: (Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic.) Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye.

Yang: (Pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake.) Yes! I love it when you're feisty!

Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun.

Ruby: None of you said aye!

Blake: Alright then, we're in this together!

Ruby: (gesturing) Let's hatch a plan!

Yang: ("Double-guns" at Ruby.) Yeah!

Ruby: (gasps as she freaks out) I left my board game at the library!

Weiss: (Places her hand to her head.) We're doomed.

Ruby: (running out of the room and down the hallway) I'll be right back! (The sound of collision is heard as Ruby seems to slam into the camera and disappears offscreen.) Oo-oof! Oh g-! (looking up) Sorry. Are you okay?

The music score takes on an eerie tone.

Emerald: I'm fine. (Emerald offers her hand from offscreen.) Just watch where you're going. (Ruby is shown to be slouched on the ground as she takes Emerald's hand. Mercury stands beside them.)

Ruby: Oh, right, sorry. (She continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet.) Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?

Cinder: (Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches.) Visiting from Haven, actually. (Emerald turns to look at her.)

Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back.

Ruby: Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory.

Mercury: I guess we just got turned around.

Ruby: Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. (Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby.) Uh, your building is just east of here.

Cinder: (offscreen) Thanks. (Cinder walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement.) Maybe we'll see you around.

Ruby: Yeah, maybe! (The camera shifts to show the faces of the trio as they continue to walk away. Behind them, Ruby can be seen waving.) Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon! (Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly as the screen fades to black.)

The opening ends to Weiss patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

Jaune: So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? (Turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around.) And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. (Pauses as his words have no effect.) Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know.

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

Port: (Posing as a towering monster about to attack.) And then I— Oh. (Straightens his stance as the students start to leave.) "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!

Jaune: (Watching Weiss as she packs up her Scroll.) Weiss? Did you hear me?

Weiss: (Not even looking at Jaune as she walks away.) No, no, no, yes.

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

Yang: (As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking.) One day.

A closeup of Ruby's hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a closeup of Weiss' hand gripping the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Switch to a closeup of Yang's Ember Celica over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a closeup of Blake tightening the black ribbons around her arms. Switch to full view of Team RWBY's preparations, revealing their new outfits.

Blake: (Approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps.) I thought that class would never end.

Ruby: (From her position sitting on the hanging bed) Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!

Happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

Weiss: (sarcastically) I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously.

Yang: Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious.

Ruby: Right! (looks around at her teammates) Everyone remember their roles? (Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective.)

Weiss: You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.

Blake: The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning.

Yang: I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard...

Ruby: (the camera dashing back to the leader) Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. (pumping her fist) Let's do this!

Sun: (off-screen) Yeah! (Camera shifts right to a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback.)

Blake: (surprised and alarmed) Sun!

Yang: How did you get up there?

Sun: Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time.

Weiss: You do what?!

Sun: I climb trees all the time! (Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room.) So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?

Blake: (stepping forward) We are going to investigate the situation... as a team.

Ruby: Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.

Sun: Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune! (gesturing out the window)

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

Neptune: 'Sup?

Ruby: How did you even get up here?

Neptune: I have my ways.

The camera pans out to reveal that he is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

Neptune: (nervously) Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

Ruby: Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. (As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly.) And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?

Weiss: Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister.

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

Ruby: But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?

Weiss: Well... I guess Neptune could come with me.

Ruby: (Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as the team leader cracks up.) Hahaha, nah!

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.

Weiss: (Weiss sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.) But! But!

The scene changes to that of a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below.

Ruby: (off-screen) Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!

Weiss: (off-screen) You should see the one in Atlas!

Ruby: (off-screen) That was the first one, right?

Weiss: Correct.

Weiss and Ruby are seen walking down the path towards the building.

Weiss: Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War.

Ruby: (acting high and mighty) Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich! (snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown)

Weiss: Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!

Ruby: I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

Penny: Oh! (Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen) You dropped this.

Ruby: (shocked) Penny?!

Penny: (similarly surprised) Uuuh...

Ruby: Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!

Penny: S-Sorry. I think you're confused. (She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands.) Uh... I've got to go! (She turns quickly and walks away.)

Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "What was that about?"

Ruby: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. (Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner:) You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!

Weiss: (reaching toward Ruby) Wait! (Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily)

Ruby: (running up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead) Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!

Penny: There seems to be a... misunderstanding.

Ruby: What?! (Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her.) Penny... Is everything okay? (Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm.) Penny, please stop! (Penny stops and listens.) Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend.

Penny: (sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close) It isn't safe to talk here.

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

CCT AI: Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?

Weiss: I'd like to go to the communications room, please.

CCT AI: Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity? (Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed.) Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee.

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

CCT AI: (beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner) Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?

Weiss: I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas.

CCT AI: Absolutely. (more beeping) If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.

Weiss: Thank you!

Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

Schnee Corp Operator: Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well.

Weiss: (pleasantly) No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list.

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

Operator: I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?

Weiss: School project.

Operator: (nervously) Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.

Weiss: Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care.

Operator: (still nervous) Right... Very well. (more noises) The data is being transferred to your Scroll now.

Weiss: Wonderful! That will be all, then.

Operator: Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it.

Weiss: Yes, I'm sure.

Operator: Well, then... Have a nice day!

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return. The scene moves to the two strolling down the street.

Penny: I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men.

Ruby: Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?

Penny: Oh, no! Nothing like that!

Ruby: Then where did you go?

Penny: I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot.

Ruby: Believe me, I know the feeling. (She grin and Penny grins back.) But why not let us know you were okay?

Penny: I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really.

Ruby: Was your dad that upset?

Penny: No, it wasn't my father...

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

Ironwood: The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? (the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow) But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! (the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers) Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. (the robots flex and pose as a demonstration) These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch.

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

Penny: (nervously) Ruby..?

Ironwood: So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

Ironwood: (voice only) Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!

Ruby: (hunched in awe) Whoa...

Penny: (concerned) Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else.

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

Ruby: Penny! Wait! Where are you going?

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

Atlas Soldier: (gesturing to his partner) Down here! She went this way!

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

Ruby: This way! (she grimaces before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals)

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Ruby: (eyes wide, terrified, uncertain) Penny..?

Penny: (to the shopkeep) Are you okay?

Shopkeep: (nodding, obviously scared) Uh-huh...

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

Ruby: Penny! Come back! (she starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target)

Penny: (coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next) Um... Uh...

Ruby: (coming up to Penny, exasperated) Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!

Penny: (nervous again) I-I can't! Everything's fine! (she starts to hiccup with each lie) I-I don't want to talk about it! (*hiccup*)

Ruby: Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!

Penny: (retreating from her friend) No! No, no! You wouldn't understand...

Ruby: Let me try! You can trust me!

Penny: (she finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face desperately) You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!

Ruby: (softly) I promise.

Penny: (silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands) Ruby... I'm not a real girl.

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say is:

Ruby: Oh.

The opening ends to the overhead view of where the last scene ended: In the deserted alleyway with a graffiti-marked dumpster as Penny reveals her secret to Ruby.

Ruby: Penny, I-I don't understand...

Penny: Most girls are born, but I wad made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. (Turns her head to the side sadly.) I'm not real...

Ruby: (Taking Penny's hands in her own.) Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?

Penny: I don't... um... (Leans in close to Ruby's face.) You're... taking this extraordinarily well.

Ruby: You're not like those things we saw back there. (Taps her chest.) You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!

Penny: Ooohh... oh Ruby (Grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth.) You're the best friend anyone could have!

Ruby: (Muffled groaning.) I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!

Penny: (Releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self.) Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!

Ruby: Wow. (Giggles.) He built you all by himself?

Penny: Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood.

Ruby: The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?

Penny: They like to protect me too!

Ruby: (Scoffs) They don't think you can protect yourself?

Penny: They're not sure is I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament.

Ruby: Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!

Penny: (Confused) That's not what Mr. Ironwood said...

Soldier 1: (Off-screen.) Check down here!

Penny: (Grabs Ruby by the shoulders) Ypu have to hide! (Lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly.)

Ruby: (Struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster.) Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!

Penny: (Throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk.) It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay? (Gravely stares at Ruby.)

Ruby: I promise.

Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

Soldier 1: (Off-screen.) There she is!

Penny: Sal-u-tations, officers!

Soldier 1: Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?

Penny: What girl? I've been myself all day! (Hiccups loudly, then smiles.)

Soldier 1: You shouldn't cause such a scene.

Soldier 2: Are you okay?

Penny: (Shows off her "injured" palms.) Just a scratch.

Soldier 1: Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this.

Soldier 2: Please, just come with us.

Penny: Yes, sir!

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.

Yang; (Taking off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby.) Come on, my friend's right in here!

Yang gets off her bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

Neptune: (Sounding dizzy) Cool... (Shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.) And where exactly is... here?

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

Henchman 1: (running inside, shouting) Hurry, close the door - she's coming! (He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.)

Junior: (Walking out from the bar) What are you two idiots doing?!

The Henchman shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "I Burn" starts playing.

Yang: Guess who's back!

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreates back under the table.

Neptune: (Appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns.) Yeah, so could you defind "friend" for me?

Junior: Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. (Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.) Blondie, you're here! ...Why?

Yang: You still owe me a drink. (She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.)

Neptune: Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman... (Breaks from his lovestruck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.) 'Sup?

Melanie and Miltia: (Together, they harrumph.) Whatever. (They walk away, noses in the air.)

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.

Blake: This is it.

Sun: You sure? (As Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow) Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it.

The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

Sun: I don't get it. (Holds out the half-mask in his hand.) If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?

Blake: The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters.

Sun: Grimm masks... That's kind of dark.

Blake: So was the guy who started it. (Puts her mask on and walks on.)

Sun: Always sunshine and rainbows with you... (Follows her lead.)

The new recruits of the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere dew dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

White Fang Lieutenant: Thank you all for coming. For those of you who is joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we fought for for so long!

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman: (Waving mockingly) Thank you, thank you! (As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet.) Please, hold your applause!

Antler Faunus: (Pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun) What's a human doing here?!

Roman: I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be first to admit, humans... are the worst. (Salutes as an example.) Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!

Sun: (Leaning over to Blake.) So, is he going somewhere with this?

Roman: But, before claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! (As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.) Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! (Lets the crowd cheer as the two heroes share a look.) And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room.

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladian-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun: Whoa, that's a big robot...

Blake: How did he get that?

Roman: As some of you may have heard, this right here...(Taps the giant mech) ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our nee operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions? (The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer )

Blake: (To Sun) We should get out of here.

White Fang Lieutenant: Will all new recruits, please come forward!

Sun: (As the line surges forward with the two having to follow) Welp!

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

Junior: I don't know!

Yang: How can you not know?

Junior: I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. (Leans over to point in Yang's face.) He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back.

Neptune: (Rushing to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.) So where did they go?

Junior: (After a long pause) What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! (To Yang) Who is this guy?

Yang: (Pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand.) Don't worry about him; worry about me (Neptune straightens and stands to attention) if I don't find out what I want!

Junior: I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to! (He shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.)

Yang: Come on, Neptune. (Turns from the bar and walks away.)

Neptune: (Following with his hands in his pockets.) We get everything we need?

Yang: Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully, the rest of the team is having better luck.

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

Sun: (Whispering to Blake) What are we going to do?!

Blake: I'm thinking...

Sun: (Watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning.) He sees us... (Tries to smile and wave.)

Blake: (Notcing the junction box on the wall ) He can't see in the dark.

'With that, Blake unleashes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

Roman: Don't let them get away!

Blake: Sun! The window!

Roman: Stop them!

Before the two student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

Sun: (Amidst twirls in the air) So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!

Blake: On it! (She grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.)

Weiss Schnee is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

Blake: (Scroll-call) Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-

Sun: (Scroll-call, in the background) HEEELLLLP!

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

Ruby is still beside the dumpster (which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), staring at her Scroll.

Sun: (Scroll-call) Big robot! And it's big! Really big!

Ruby: (Excitedly) Oh, I am not missing this! (Runs off to join the fight.)

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

Sun: (Scroll-call) That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!

Yang: Where are you guys?

'Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

Sun: (In both peron and on the Scroll) HURRYYYY!!!

Neptune: I think that was them.

Yang: Yeah, I got it. (Putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.)

Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to thr anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

Yang: We've gotta slow it down!

Neptune: Got it!

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Yang: Hold on!

Neptune: Wuh-oh...

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

Sun: Neptune, hang on!

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking amd threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leadet, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll:

Weiss: (Scroll-call) Blake! I'm in position!

She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of thr road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Cresent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

Ruby: Freezer Burn!

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

Ruby: Checkmate!

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Ruby: (Running into the fray) Ladybug!

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

Blake: Yang!

Ruby: Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses energy to fight back! That's what makes her special.

Yang slowly gets backnon her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand (despite the ground cracking beneath her) and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

Ruby: Bumblebee!

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

Ruby: We have to slow it down!

Weiss: And how do your propose we do that?

Ruby: Ice Flower!

Twirling their weapons so they point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelopes the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman: (Getting up, slighty dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damaged while brushing himself off) Just got this thing cleaned...

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless theif, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens Hush, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

Roman: Ladies, Ice Queen...

Weiss: Hey!

Roman: Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would...

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, changing forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of Team RWBY runs up on Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

Yang: So I guess he got a new henchman...

Weiss: Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!

Yang: (While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, she simply states) No. Just... no.

Weiss: (Getting mad.) What- But, you do it!

Yang: There's a time and a place for jokes.

Weiss: Was this not it?

Yang: No, it just wasn't very good. (Follows Blake.)

Weiss: (Walking with her teammates.) Well, at least I'm trying!

Ruby: Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

Neptune: They're probably fine, right?

Sun: Probably.


	9. Chapter 9

The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL.

While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL.

Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs.

Glynda: And that's the match.

Cardin: Lucky shot.

Cardin collapses.

Glynda: Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.

Pyrrha: Thank you, professor.

Glynda: (Tapping her Scroll.) Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. (Glynda looks around at the observing students.) Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? (Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.) You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -

Mercury raises his hand.

Mercury: I'll do it.

Glynda: Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent.

Mercury: Actually, I wanna fight... her.

Mercury points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Me?

Glynda: I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner.

Pyrrha: No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige.

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield.

Ruby Rose turns toward Emerald sitting behind her.

Ruby: Hey, your friend's doing pretty good.

Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.

Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm her, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again.

Mercury: (non-chalant) I forfeit.

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him.

Pyrrha: You... don't even want to try?

Mercury: (shrugging) What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart.

Glynda: (offscreen) In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again.

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

Glynda: Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent.

Mercury: I'll be sure to do that.

An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

Glynda: (offscreen) That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses.

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald.

Mercury: Learning is so much fun.

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

Sun: (offscreen) Hey, Blake! (Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder.) You uh, doing okay?

Blake: (Blake shuts the book she is reading.) I'm fine.

Sun: So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?

Blake: What?

Sun: The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?

Blake: I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that.

Blake walks away past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.

Blake: (offscreen) You what?

The scene shifts to team RWBY in their dorm room. Blake is sitting with her arms crossed.

Ruby: We want you to go to the dance.

Blake: That's ridiculous.

Yang: Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head.

Weiss: (counting the facts on her fingers) You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering.

Blake: You think I care about grades? (She shrugs and then gestures out the window.) People's lives are at stake!

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it.

Yang: We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to.

Ruby: Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale.

Weiss: And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months.

Yang: Don't forget about their missing military tech too.

Blake: But there's still unanswered questions!

Ruby: Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!

Yang: All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day.

Weiss: It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it.

Yang: Yeah! We're planning the whole event!

Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake.

Blake: Excuse me?

Weiss: Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected.

Yang: So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night.

Weiss: And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready.

Ruby: So what do ya think?

Blake: I think this is a colossal waste of time.

Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door.

Blake: I'll be in the library.

She walks out of the room.

Yang: Great.

Weiss: She can't keep going on like this.

There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. Jaune appears at the door with a guitar.

Jaune: (singing) Weiss!

Weiss slams the door in his face.

Jaune: (offscreen) Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing.

Weiss opens the door.

Jaune: (singing) I lied! Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?

Weiss: Are you done?

Jaune: (shrugging) Yes?

Weiss: No. (She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her.) What?

Both girls are standing precariously.

Yang: And that is why they call you the Ice Queen.

Ruby finally collapses.

Weiss: All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind.

Ruby: Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go.

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

Pyrrha: (laughing) Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely.

Pyrrha helps Jaune to his feet.

Jaune: I couldn't have done it without you.

Pyrrha: So, are you ready to move on to Aura?

Jaune: I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something.

Pyrrha: Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now.

Jaune: That's not it. It's just... (hesitating) It's dumb.

Pyrrha: What is it? (She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder.) Jaune, you know you can tell me.

Jaune: It's... Weiss.

Pyrrha:(face falls slightly) Oh. What about her?

Jaune: I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. (giggling halfheartedly) Big surprise, right?

Pyrrha: Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea.

Jaune: That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out.

Pyrrha:(chuckles half-heartedly) You'd be surprised.

Jaune dismisses the thought.

Jaune: Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh.

He walks away. Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset.

Emerald: (offscreen) And finally, Pyrrha Nikos.

The scene shifts to Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

Cinder: Ah, the invincible girl.

Mercury: She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible.

Cinder: Do tell.

Emerald: Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching.

Mercury: After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments.

Emerald: Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage.

Cinder: Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list.

Mercury: You should be able to take her no problem.

Cinder: It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time.

Mercury: I hate waiting.

Cinder: Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us.

Y/N walks into the visible scene.

Y/N: Better be a fun weekend, I've been working my ass off trying to get that relic!

asked!

Weiss walks out of the scene as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

Yang: (brushing her hands as she approaches Ruby) So, have you picked out a dress yet?

Ruby: What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?

Yang: Oh, don't worry; she's going. (looks over off-screen, exasperated) Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!

Weiss: (walks up to Yang, pointing in her face) If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

Neptune: (walking in with Sun) Your dance is gonna have fog machines?

Weiss: (stepping up to him, becoming sweet) We were thinking about it...

Neptune: That's pretty cool.

Sun: (coming into the scene, acting suave to Weiss' ire) You ladies all excited for dress-up?

Ruby: Pfft... Yeah, right!

Yang: Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!

Weiss: (addressing Sun and Neptune) What are you two wearing?

Sun: Uuhhh... this? (gestures to his current shirtless outfit)

Neptune: (steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.) Ignore him for he knows not what he says.

Sun: (knocks Neptune's hand away) Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place.

Yang: (mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious) Yeah, we noticed.

Sun: (rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask:) Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?

Weiss: Obviously. (turns and crosses her arms in disapproval)

Ruby: I still can't think of a way to change her mind.

Yang: Guys. (everyone looks at her as she starts walking out) Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow.

The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

Yang: (waving with her left hand as her right holds the laser pointer, in a sing-song voice:) He-lloooo!

Blake: What are you...?

Yang: (grabs Blake's arm) We need to talk.

And with that, amid Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out of the scene.

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

Jaune: We need to talk!

And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

Jaune: (sitting on his bed in the dorm room, talking to Ren off-screen) Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!

Ren: (camera pans out enough to see that he is still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done) And I you. (tries to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door)

Jaune: Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls.

Ren: Girls? (sounds surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away)

Jaune: (trying to find the right words) I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know...

Ren: (puts his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now) Uh... uh... uh...

Nora: (clears her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt shorts as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously) We're actually not "together-together..."

Jaune: NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!

Nora does so quickly under her leader's command.

Ren: (focusing on his friend fully) Jaune, what is this all about?

Jaune: (sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks) It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up.

Pyrrha: (off-screen) Then do it.

Jaune: (looks up to see Pyrrha in the doorway, with Ren and Nora doing the same) Uh, wha?

Pyrrha: (walking into the room) Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest.

Jaune: But what if I-

Pyrrha: Jaune. (smiles) You can't get it wrong if it's the truth.

Jaune: (looks up with a new confidence) You're right. (stands up) Thanks, Pyrrha! (looks back to his bed as he goes out) Good talk, Ren!

Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door. Upon doing so, Pyrrha becomes noticeably less cheerful as she walks over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.

Nora: (sighs) Practice what you preach, Pyrrha.

Blake: Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath.

Yang: (sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features) I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down.

Blake: (continuing to pace with arms crossed, still irritated) I don't have the luxury to slow down.

Yang: It's not a luxury; it's a necessity.

Blake: The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick.

Yang: And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say. (pats the part of the desk across from her)

Blake: (looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge) Fine.

Yang: Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. (looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her) It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. (Blake looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking) He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since.

Blake: Why did she leave you?

Yang: (sighs, then turns to the chalkboard) That question... Why? (gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk) I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her.

As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, the scene shifts to a flat-painted flashback of a young Yang, with orange bows holding her brunette pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame.

Yang: (off-screen) Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother.

The next shot shows Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside.

Yang: (off-screen) I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes...

In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness.

Yang: (off-screen, while her younger self looks petrified) There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time.

As the Beowolves leap into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a gun-scythe follows the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouette fades away to present day, where Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye.

Yang: My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night.

Blake: Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-

Yang: (still facing the board, fists clenching) I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?

Blake: You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!

Yang: No, you don't understand! (turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames) If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?

Blake: I'd fight him!

Yang: You'd lose! (pushes Blake away)

Blake: I can stop him! (tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge)

Yang: You can't even stop me!

She pushes Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.

Yang: I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. (pulls back to look at her partner) Not just for you, but for the people you care about. (steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder:) And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance.

Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

The white rose in Jaune's hand bounces up and down as its smiling owner walks through Beacon Academy until he stops at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a certain voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.

Weiss: Neptune! (she walks past Jaune as he peeks around the corner and goes up to Neptune)

Neptune: Oh, uh, hey, what's up?

Weiss: I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something. (she puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent as Jaune drops his smile and recoils at the oncoming words) Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?

While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows, Jaune loses all of his confidence and drops the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came from.

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

Yang: Ooohh, you look beautiful!

Ruby: (groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps) Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these? (tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement)

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

Sun: Stupid... dumb... neck trap!

Blake: (off-screen) I knew you'd look better in a tie.

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

Sun: Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?

Blake: Technically, though my first dance is spoken for.

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

Yang: I told you she would come.

Weiss: Mission accomplished.

Ruby: (turning to her teammates) Soooo, what do we do now?

Yang: Just have fun! (she proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind)

Ruby: (Shouting after Yang:) Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now? (upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear) Stupid lady stilts!

Ozpin: Not enjoying yourself?

Ruby: (surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs) Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl.

Ozpin: Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to.

Ruby: (crossing her arms, looking annoyed) Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately.

Ozpin: (staring out at the dancing couples) If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot.

Ruby: (looking down at her own feet) Or a twisted ankle.

Ozpin: It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget.

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

Yang: You guys are just in time!

Mercury: (as he and Emerald step in with their ballroom best on before the screen goes black and the credits roll:) Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Y/N uses a prototype rifle, firing off plasma beams, testing through the clouds.

Y/N: She's ready to end Salem. I will kill her for her idiocy.

After the opening, the first scene is of random students schmoozing at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune Arc approaches Ruby Rose, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

Jaune: I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too.

Ruby: Yep. (An audible *pop* can be heard as Ruby emphasizes the "p".)

Jaune: To the socially awkward.

Ruby giggles and they clink glasses.

Ruby: Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss.

Jaune: Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Jaune: Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair.

Jaune begins to drink his punch.

Ruby: No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone.

Jaune chokes in surprise.

Jaune: (turning to Ruby) Uh, what?

Weiss Schnee is shown trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

Ruby: Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys.

Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna, and Neptune Vasilias as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, shown to be observing as well, becomes visibly perturbed.

Jaune: (speaking in a low growl) Hold my punch.

Jaune hands Ruby his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside (some of which were not even in his path), he stops short and watches as Pyrrha Nikos passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart.

The scene shifts to Pyrrha on a balcony as Jaune approaches behind her.

Jaune: (stopping) Hey, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turns around to face him.

Pyrrha: Hello, Jaune.

Jaune: (approaching) You okay? I haven't seen you tonight.

Pyrrha: (turning back to the balcony) Arrived late, I'm afraid.

Jaune: Well, you look really nice.

Pyrrha: (raising her hand near her mouth) Thank you. (her hand falls away)

Jaune: (nervously tipping on his toes) Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?

Pyrrha: I think you're safe for tonight.

Jaune: (rubbing his hands) So, where is the guy?

Pyrrha turns back toward Jaune.

Pyrrha: (Pyrrha's head sinks in melancholy.) There is no guy.

Jaune: (Jaune chuffs nervously.) What?

Pyrrha: (shaking her head glumly) Nobody asked me.

Jaune: But that's... (gesturing toward her) You're Pyrrha Nikos! (shrugging, dumbfounded) H-How could nobody ask you?

Pyrrha: (turning toward the balcony) I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. (turning back to Jaune) Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me.

Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then walks away while Jaune simply stares in astonishment.

Jaune: W-Wai-!

Jaune watches as Pyrrha turns a corner. Neptune has appeared on the balcony, gesturing toward Jaune.

Neptune: Hey, uh, Jaune, right?

Jaune: (sighs) Yeah.

Neptune: This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft.

Jaune: Yeah.

Jaune looks back out over the balcony.

Neptune: (gesturing back to the dance) Cute girls, though, huh?

Jaune: (growls as he turns back to Neptune, gesturing) Is that all you think about?

Neptune: (raising his palms to waist level) Huh?

Jaune: Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?

Neptune: Whoa! (throwing his palms up) Where's this coming from?

Jaune: (opening his arms wide) How could you just turn her down like that?

Neptune: Wait, h-who?

Jaune: Weiss!

Neptune: I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?

Jaune: What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-

Neptune: (looking shamefully at the ground) I can't dance!

Jaune: (calmly) Beg your pardon?

Neptune: I can't dance, man!

Jaune: But... you're so cool!

Neptune: Thank you. I try really, really hard.

Jaune: You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?

Neptune: That about sums it up, yeah.

Jaune: (turning back to the balcony) Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself.

Neptune: (raising his palms) Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way.

Jaune turns back towards Neptune.

Jaune: (placing his palms on the stone banister) Do you like her?

Neptune: Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool.

Jaune: Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go. (he crosses his arms)

Neptune: Yeah, but then-

Jaune: Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it.

Neptune considers Jaune's advice.

Neptune: Yeah, okay.

Jaune: Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night.

Neptune: Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune.

Neptune approaches Jaune, holding his fist out for a bump.

Jaune: (approaching Neptune) Alright, don't lie to my face.

The two of them bump fists and Neptune walks away.

Jaune: (sighs) All right, only one thing left to do.

The scene shifts to show Yang Xiao Long leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail.

Yang: You know? I think we really needed this.

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny Polendina is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

Ruby: Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!

Yang: (reaching over to Ruby) Aw, thanks! (crushing Ruby in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically) It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too.

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her.

Yang: (chuffs) Tomorrow it's back to work.

Ruby: I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us. (sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below.) Ex-cept for that.

The camera pushes past some students to Pyrrha who turns around to see...

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Jaune is shown to now be wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

Jaune: Eh, a promise is a promise.

Pyrrha: (smiling... then giggling... then laughing aloud) Jaune! You didn't have to!

Jaune: Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. (extending his hand to Pyrrha) Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?

Pyrrha: (offering her own hand) I would love to dance. (Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away.) Oh!

Nora: (flailing excitedly) Ren. This... is... happening!

Ren: (looking at the audience) Wait, what "is happening"?

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I had no idea you were a dancer.

Jaune: Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters.

Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

Neptune and Weiss are shown to be watching the dancers.

Weiss: So, what made you change your mind?

Neptune: Huh?

Weiss: You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?

Neptune: You're looking at him. (they watch Jaune dancing with Pyrrha) You got some good friends looking out for ya.

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot".

Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

Emerald: It appears all the dancers have partners.

Cinder: (heard via ear-bud) How long do I have?

Mercury: You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe.

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear.

Cinder: I'll keep my eye on the clock.

Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes.

Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

Atlas Soldier 1: Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area. (Cinder continues to approach.) Stop!

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She charges in and manages to overpower him, punching the soldier then grabbing his arm. Cinder kicks another soldier and uses the first one's gun to take him out. She then kicks the soldier's knee and throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and slashes at both of them. Batting the first aside she advances on the second and strikes him before sweeping both legs. The first soldier recovers but she blocks each swing with her blades. After blocking a kick she elbows then shoves him to the floor. As he tries to get back up she flips over to kick him in the head, checking for more guards before moving on.

Two guards are shown to be on an elevator.

Atlas Soldier 2: Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?

Atlas Soldier 3: It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end.

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

Cinder: Oh! That's handy.

She pockets the Scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

Emerald: (via earbud) A party guest is leaving.

Cinder: (sighs) Which one?

Emerald is shown to be dancing with Mercury.

Emerald: Ironwood.

Ironwood is shown to be walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

Mercury: (offscreen) I guess the general's had enough fun for one night.

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.

Mercury: (via earbud) Should we intervene?

The other monitors in the room light up.

Cinder: No... we're done here.

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon.

Ruby: Hello? (She stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes.) Is anyone there? Hello?

Cinder smirks confidently then rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby.

Ruby: Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!

Cinder produces a container of dust from her belt expelling a cloud that glows. Condensing into glass shards that go flying at Ruby. A battle ensues as she defends herself then opens fire. Cinder blocks each shot with her hand as parts of the outfit glow. She once again summons a pair of blades, Ruby launches herself forward but Cinder dodges. Her eyes and outfit glowing again as she combines the blades into a bow and fires three arrows. Ruby stumbles back from the resulting explosion and they stare each other down. But their fight is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall. The screen pans over various people including Neptune dancing and having a good time as they walk back out.

Emerald and Mercury are still dancing together as Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder.

Cinder: Oh, may I cut in?

Emerald steps aside.

Emerald: Of course.

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

Mercury: And how's your night been?

Cinder: Mmm... a little more exciting than expected.

Mercury: Should we be worried?

Cinder: Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for.

Mercury: So then what now?

Cinder: Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party.

The camera pans away from the two showing the rest of the party. Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers out side and Ironwood is shown approaching Ruby before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight.

A faint shadow of Y/N appears.

The opening cuts to a shot of Beacon Academy the next day following the Beacon Dance, then cuts to inside Ozpin's office, with General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch keeping the headmaster company.

Ironwood: They were here... (raising his voice) Ozpin, they were here!

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.

Glynda: We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James.

Ironwood: Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

Ozpin: Come in.

Ruby Rose steps out and into the room.

Ruby: Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. (pausing before quickly explaining herself) It wasn't me.

Ozpin: Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?

Ruby: Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three.

Everyone stares silently.

Ruby: Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it.

Ironwood: Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could.

Ruby: Thank you, sir.

Ozpin: Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add.

Glynda: Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?

Ruby: I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked.

Glynda: Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby.

Ironwood: Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone.

Ruby: Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?

Ozpin: It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together.

Ruby: Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom.

Ozpin: Interesting.

Glynda: I thought you said the intruder never—

Ozpin: Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you.

Ruby: (leaving) Any time.

Ozpin: And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter.

Ruby: Yes sir.

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby.

Yang: What happened?

Ruby: Uh... well, um... (laughing nervously)

The scene cuts back to Ozpin's office.

Ironwood: Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way.

Glynda: (growls in frustration) Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!

Ozpin: Glynda!

Glynda: Well, he does.

Ozpin: She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic.

Ironwood: I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!

Ozpin: (abruptly stands from his chair) It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?

The scene cuts back to Team RWBY's dorm.

Weiss: That was a risky move.

Blake: No, I think you handled it well.

Ruby: I hope so.

Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!

Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

Ruby: What's that?

Yang: I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!

Ruby: Ooooh! Something from home!

Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY leans in, staring at it.

The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

Ruby: Zwei!

Blake: He sent a dog?

Weiss: In the mail?

Yang: Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!

Blake disappears, shown now to be on Ruby's bunk.

Blake: Your father or your dog?

Weiss: Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!

Blake: Please keep it away from my belongings.

Glynda: (Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?

Weiss: Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week.

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks.

Yang: Look, there's a letter! (Zwei arrives in front of Yang) "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

Weiss: What is he supposed to do with that?

A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

Yang: Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!

Weiss: (talking to Zwei as she leaves) Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you. (her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible baby talk)

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei.

Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR.

Glynda: Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

Ozpin: Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

Ruby: This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!

Yang: Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!

Weiss: Let's check "search and destroy"!

Team RWBY approaches a hologram screen.

Ruby: Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!

Blake: Well, it's in the southeast!

Yang: Sounds perfect!

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

Weiss: Wonderful!

Blake: Any other ideas?

Ruby: We mail ourselves there!

Ozpin: (offscreen) Well, that's one option.

Ozpin suddenly appears.

Ozpin: Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

Ruby: Whatever makes you say that?

Ozpin: I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago.

Ruby: Um... well...

Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

Ruby: We won't let you down. Thank you, professor.

Ozpin: Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.

Team RWBY have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

Yang: That wasn't exactly uplifting.

Blake: But it's the truth.

Ruby: It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!

A student runs past the team.

Student: Hey! Team CFVY is back!

Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina.

Blake: Velvet? Are you okay?

Velvet: I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me.

Weiss: Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?

Velvet: Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... (she looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions) Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine.

Yang: Right.

Velvet: I should go. Be safe, okay?

Ruby: We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now.

Blake: Right.

Ruby: Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!

Yang: Yeah!

The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

Oobleck: Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?

Camera cuts to black.


End file.
